Mais qui va garder le chat ?
by Hamataroo
Summary: Mon mariage est un échec cuisant... ma vie est une suite de jours tous identiques. Mais le soir où je l'ai revu, tout à changé !
1. Chapter 1

**youhou!!! une nouvelle fiction (nan me tapez pas ! pitié) j'ai eu cette idée en lisant le titre d'un livre "Mais qui va garder le chat?" donc voilà, je posterais le deuxième chapitre (qui est déja prêt) que lorsque plusieurs reviews aura peuplé la rubrique prévue à cet effet :D (non ce n'est pas du chantage)**

_**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mais qui va garder le chat ?**_

_Quand je réfléchis, je me dis que tout est la faute de la magie. C'est de sa faute si mon mariage à été une catastrophe ambulante. Une hypocrisie que tout le monde connait mais qu'on fait semblant de ne pas voir. _

_Je reprend mon raisonnement: si la magie n'avait pas existé, pas de fondateurs , pas de Poudlard , pas de Voldemort , pas de Harry , pas de Ronald , pas de sentiments secrets et bien gardés, pas de jalousie , pas de premier baiser dans un couloir , pas de première nuit dans le grenier , pas de demande en mariage au « trois balais » , pas de mariage, pas de disputes incessantes.... et surtout, LUI ne serait pas venu tout troubler. _

_Mon mariage avec Ronald à été la pire des décisions de ma vie. Nous étions tous tellement accrochés à une idée d'un bonheur à atteindre.... disons que Ron à été le chemin le plus court. Ginny et Harry n'ont pas mis longtemps à se retrouver après la Guerre. Ron et moi avons fait de même, mariage éclair en grandes pompes , il me semble que mon futur ex époux à gardé la une du journal. Mais la routine s'est vite installée, il me voulait femme au foyer, comme sa mère. J'ai accepté, malgré les propositions de postes à responsabilité que l'on me faisait. Mais je pensais qu'avec les enfants qu'on aurait, ce serait plus simple ainsi. Mais un an a passé, et aucun nourrisson à l'horizon. Une visite chez le médicomage nous a appris mon incapacité à procréer. Cette nouvelle m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, me rendant compte que cette envie d'enfants ne me venait que de mon compagnon. _

_Cette non fertilité à été la première cassure de notre mariage. Ronald m'a accusée d'avoir fait exprès, de ne pas vouloir lui donner le plaisir d'être père car soit disant que je lui en voulait de brimer mes envies de réussite professionnelle. Sans doute que je lui en voulais, mais jamais je ne lui aurait fait subir cela. _

_Un rien nous montait l'un contre l'autre, même si les réconciliations sur l'oreiller étaient nombreuses, rien n'effaçaient les mots durs qu'il me jetait. Je n'ai jamais réellement su si je l'aimais ou non. A mon avis c'était un amour qui aurait dû rester inassouvis, platonique. _

_La deuxième cassure, c'est lui qui l'a faite. Un soir de noël, il est rentré très tard du boulot, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment su ce qu'il y faisait. Je l'avais attendu toute la nuit, la table du réveillon prête et décorée comme jamais. Je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière, mais j'avais mis les petits plats dans les grands pour cette nuit spéciale. Je m'étais habillée comme pour un premier rendez vous galant. J'avais mis cette robe à volants d'une jolie couleur blanche. Il me l'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire. Lorsqu'il est enfin entré dans notre appartement, mon mascara dessinait des vagues pailletées sur mes joues. Il ne les a pas vues, trop saoul et trop étourdi par le parfum d'une autre pour se souvenir que sa femme l'attendait. La marque de rouge à lèvre au bord de ses lèvres et sur le col de sa chemise m'en appris plus qu'une longue discussion. _

_Je n'ai rien dit.... lui ne s'en est pas privé. Il s'est présenté en victime, tous l'ont cru, me faisant passer pour une femme trop possessive et trop jalouse, lui était un héros. Un dom-juan. Un soir j'en ai eu assez qu'il remette ça sur le tapis, je suis partie. Non pas définitivement, mais trop lâche j'ai préféré fuir mon mari pendant quelques heures. Il ne me voyait plus, je voulais de nouveau me sentir désirable et belle, comme n'importe quelle femme de 22 ans. Nous étions si jeunes...mais déjà avec des problèmes de vieux couples. Je suis sortie, sans même claquer la porte étant trop fatiguée moralement pour lui faire sentir ma colère. Mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'à un bar sorcier. C'est là que je l'ai revu pour la première fois. _

_J'ai d'abord repéré sa blondeur... comme beaucoup de personnes il a tourné la tête à mon entrée, ses yeux que j'ai connu si haineux m'ont parus seulement froids et distants. J'ai été arrêté un instant par cette cicatrice hideuse qui défigure totalement la partie droite de son visage, celle qu'il m'exposait avec impudeur. Il m'exposait une blessure, non seulement physique mais aussi celle de l'enfant perdu dans une guerre. Moi je lui montrait , sans le savoir, celle de la petite fille trop vite entrée dans le monde adulte._

_J'ai salué mon ancien camarade et me suis laissée choir comme une loque sur une des dernières banquettes de disponible. L'ambiance était pourtant joyeuse dans ce bar, des rires, de la musique, quelques voix parlaient fort comme si déjà l'alcool avait troublé les esprits. Une serveuse, sûrement pas du tout intéressée par son travail, vint prendre ma commande. Sur un coup de tête je demandais ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort. Je regretterai sûrement mais qu'importe, je regrettais tellement de choses déjà. _

_Perdue dans mes pensées , je ne vis pas Malefoy se lever de son tabouret et venir s'installer en face de moi. Quand je relevais la tête, je tombais sur sa cicatrice, immonde balafre encore rouge malgré les années. Elle troublait de manière violente le paysage de la joue pâle de mon ancien ennemi. Je me rappelait d'une joue d'adolescent, sans imperfection malgré l'époque de l'acné. Mais ce que je voyais ici, était la joue d'un homme, d'un guerrier , de quelqu'un qui à vécut les même horreurs que moi. _

_J'ai ensuite plongé mes yeux noisettes dans ses orbes métalliques. Clairs comme une source, j'y pouvais presque m'y regarder. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, cette longueur était à mi chemin entre « jeune drago » et Lucius. Un bon mélange je crois. Nous nous sommes fixés sans rien dire, je n'ai même pas vu la serveuse poser mon verre rempli de liquide olivâtre. Rien ne pouvait me décrocher des yeux de Malefoy. Enfin il rompit le contact, comme si notre discussion muette l'avait satisfait. Il prit mon propre verre et le mena à ses lèvres. Fines pour un homme, sensuelle à mon sens. Malgré ses blessures, stigmates d'une bataille épique, je le trouvais beau. _

_Il me rendit mon verre et enfin nous commençâmes à parler: _

_«ça faisait longtemps Granger...»_

_«En effet Malefoy» je ne le repris pas sur mon nom de famille, sans savoir pourquoi, je voulais rester Granger, pour lui. Retomber dans les souvenirs de notre enfance perdue au détour d'un sentier._

_« Puis je savoir pourquoi la si célèbre Hermione Granger se trouve dans le même bar que moi, à commander un alcool des plus fort?» m'a t il demandé avec un sourire en coin. _

_Je retrouvais mon camarade et ma seule pensée était qu'il était comme le vin. Il s'était bonifié avec l'âge. Je n'ai pas souris, je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, me confier à lui n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Mais pourtant je le fis._

_« Dispute de couple.» clair, précis et presque la vérité. Le presque ne lui convenait sûrement pas car il a froncé les sourcils avant de croiser les mains sous son menton, tandis que je remuais distraitement le contenu de mon verre. La corolle verte léchait les rebords avec sensualité, je commençais à être saoule pour réussir à voir de la sensualité dans un verre d'alcool. _

_Malefoy à finalement hoché la tête et murmuré un «je vois» assez sceptique. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains alors qu'un silence reignait sur notre table, il allait se lever. _

_«Malefoy, cette cicatrice sur ta joue... c'est qui qui te l'a faite?»_

_Il m'a regardée presque avec reconnaissance, et je lui ai demandé le pourquoi de cette oeillade. _

_« Tu es la seule... a ne pas avoir détourné les yeux, horrifiée en voyant cette cicatrice. La seule qui ai osé m'en parler en face, le regard braqué dessus et non fuyant comme tous les autres. Ca force le respect Granger. »_

_Il s'est levé, et à réglé le verre que je n'ai jamais fini. Avant qu'il ne sorte, je me suis levée de mon __siège, les mains sur la table et j'ai dit d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle porte jusqu'à lui. _

_«Moi c'est Hermione !»_

_Je ne sais pas s'il l'a entendu, mais la deuxième fois que l'on s'est revu, il m'a chuchoté mon prénom à l'oreille alors que ma tête se posait sur son épaule. _

_Après son départ j'ai perdu mon sourire, il me fallait revenir à la réalité et surtout, revenir chez moi … chez mon mari... mon nouvel enfer. _

_**To be continued **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens , voici donc mon chapitre 2 enfin ;) après les plaintes virulentes de certaines lectrices (moi viser quelqu'un en particulier? Pas mon genre hein Naouko ) et non ce n'était pas du chantage,je voulais juste voir si ça valait le coup de continuer (excuses à deux noises.)

Voici notre héroïne nationale dans son drame conjugal:

**MAIS QUI VA GARDER LE CHAT? **

* * *

Quand j'ai passé la porte de l'appartement, toute la légèreté qui m'avait envahi avec la présence de mon ancien condisciple me quitta pour de bon. Mon mari m'attendait là, assis sur le sofa , bras croisés et le regard furieux? A mon entrée il s'est relevé subitement, comme l'un de ces pantin qui sort subitement de sa boîte. Étant gamine, ces pantins me terrifiaient, mais Ronald lui, ne me donnait plus qu'un simple mal de crâne tenace. L'alcool y était peut être pour quelque chose.

«Où étais tu passée !» a t il crié, la veine sur son front palpitant à toute vitesse, signe de sa colère.

«Nulle part. » ais je répondu d'un air las. Ma seule envie du moment était de me rouler en boule sous la couette et de ne plus penser à rien. Ni a mon mariage raté, ni a ma belle famille, ni à la maîtresse de Ron, ni à rien de tout ça. Je n'écoutais pas les protestations énergiques de mon cher et tendre et continuait à me déplacer vers la chambre à coucher. Fatiguée et harassée je me laissais tomber sur le lit, comme la loque que j'étais devenue. Lui se trouvait debout, les bras croisés dans une attitude pleinement hostile.

Elle est loin l'époque où il me retirait mes chaussures, me massait un moment la plante des pieds avant de m'aider à me glisser sous les couvertures du lit conjugal. Je regretterai presque cette période.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, énervée. Je me redresse sur un coude et me permet de jeter un regard incendiaire à mon mari.

«J'étais dans un bar Ron, ça te va comme réponse? »

Sans en attendre d'avantage je me lève et me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Il ne cille même pas en me voyant presque nue, ais je tant changé? Suis je devenue si laide pour que mon mari ne me trouve même plus désirable? Alors que j'extirpe une chemise de nuit de la commode, Ron exulte.

«Ha j'en étais sûr ! Tu étais avec un homme pas vrai ?» Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu et de lui dire la vérité, oui j'étais bien avec un homme. Peut être que cela ranimera la flamme que je sens s'éteindre entre nous. Je n'aime pas Ron mais je veux sauver notre mariage....mais apparemment je suis bien la seule vu ce qu'il me dit, après que j'ai confirmé mon hypothèse.

«Avec qui m'as tu trompé?! Avec qui étais tu ce soir?!»

« J'ai rencontré Malefoy. Et je ne t'ai pas trompé moi.»

Il s'apprête à hurler de nouveau, j'en ai plus qu' assez de ses cris incessants. Je m'empresse de le couper.

«Ce n'est pas parce que je sors de la maison une heure que je vais forcément me faire sauter par tout ce qui bouge ! » je le voix se détendre, et un sourire indéfinissable éclos sur son visage. Aurait il compris? Sans doute que non, et ce qu'il me dit me blesse plus que tout ce qu'il a pu me jeter au visage lors de nos disputes habituelles.

«Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas me tromper, aucun homme ne peut te toucher. »

J'ai vu...à son regard ce qu'il voulait dire. Je n'étais pas assez belle. Quelques kilos en trop, pas assez de poitrine pour être une icône de mode, une coiffure à en faire pâlir d'envie les buissons en friches. Lui est retourné dans le salon, rassurée de me savoir fidèle, le match de quidditch retransmis à la radio l'attendait. Seule dans la chambre, je me suis glissée dans le lit, comme une automate. Comme d'habitude j'ai remonté la couette jusqu'à mon menton, comme d'habitude j'ai éteins la lumière, comme d'habitude j'ai serré mes bras autour de moi, et pour la première fois j'ai pleuré mon mari qui ne m'aimait plus.

J'ai finalement réussi à dormir, la place à côté de moi était froide, il n'étais même pas venu se coucher auprès de moi.... de mon corps si repoussant apparemment. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain, et me suis effeuillée devant la psyché, frissonnant de honte devant mon corps abandonné. Ma poitrine était trop menue , mon ventre trop rond et trop plissé par les quelques bourrelets , mes cuisses étaient par endroit défigurées par des vergetures plus ou moins récentes. Mon visage est disgracié par un début de double menton qui m'horrifie, sans oser parler de ma chevelure loin des pubs de shampooing ou même des filles normales. Après une grimace, j'ose me retourner et tenter de m'apercevoir de dos. Mes fesses sont flasques, sans tonus et la peau d'orange me donnerait presque envie de vomir. Je comprend mieux Ronald.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Nom d'une choucroute ! Je me relève et file enfiler un pantalon de sport et un t shirt d'une banalité effrayante.... le slogan d'une vieille chaîne de magasins moldus s'affichent dans le dos mais qu'importe. Emportant les clés du logis , je ne prend même pas la peine de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner de mon mari. Un élastique que j'ai toujours au poignet me sert pour attacher ma tignasse en une queue de cheval floue. Prenant une grande inspiration je m'élance pour un footing. Ma phase de changement à commencé.

J'ai couru en petites foulées pendant une heure, alternant pauses et jogging. Je ne sais pas si c'est utile à quelque chose mais toujours est il que ça m'a remonté le moral. Je décide de remonter dans l'immeuble où nous logeons, et file prendre une douche. En sortant j'hésite quoi mettre, devais je tenter de plaire à monsieur mon époux lorsqu'il rentrerai? Mais une petite voix me dit que ce soir je l'attendrait pour rien...

J'eus en parti raison. Ron arriva en retard par rapport à l'horaire habituel, je soupçonnais une présence féminine au bureau mais que pouvais je dire ? N'y prêtant pas attention malgré mon cœur qui saignait, je proposais alors une sortie en amoureux.

« Ron... il y a un film qui m'a l'air vraiment sympa au cinéma. Ça te tenterai d'y aller ce soir? Ça fait longtemps que l'on est pas sorti tous les deux en amoureux.»

Un soupir blasé et ennuyé fut ma seule réponse. Je restais 5 minutes indécise avant de filer prendre mon manteau ainsi que mon sac. Le rouquin ne me porta même pas un regard, j'ouvris la porte qui menait au pallier et annonçait d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas: «Je sors, je reviendrais tard. ». Il me répondit par un «Ouais ouais. » très enthousiaste. Salaud.

Je quittais le quartier en transplanant dans une ruelle moldue sois disant désaffectée, j'en sortis pour atteindre un cinéma tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le film à l'affiche parlait d'aventures rocambolesque mêlant des péripéties épiques à un amour totalement faux. J'optais pour un second film où aucune note de romantisme n'entrait en ligne de compte. J'avais besoin de voir autre chose qu'un bonheur fictif dont je ne verrais jamais la forme.

J'achetais mon tiquet et finis par entrer dans la salle sombre. Je me posais sur l'un des nombreux sièges rembourré, sans même savoir de quoi parlait le film que je venais voir. Malgré mon manque d'attention je pus deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un film d'épouvante. L'histoire classique... morts vivants, une bande de jeunes pommés, la nana sexy s'en sort et tous les autres meurent à moitié dévorés... sanguinolent et sans envergure: un navet.

Mais j'en étais mécontente non pas pour cette raison, mais pour le fait que je n'avais fait que penser à Ron et son indifférence. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me pose sur un banc qui se trouve dans le parc non loin du cinéma, je n'ai pas eu conscience de m'être déplacée. Je soupire et plonge mon visage dans mes mains.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les lumières des lampadaires éclairent le visage d'une vieille connaissance: Drago.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler Malefoy. Il s'assoit près de moi et me regarde en silence tandis que j'examine les gravillons qui parsèment le sol.

«Et bien Granger.... deux fois en deux jours; A croire que Merlin veut nous dire quelque chose. »

Je souris mais garde le silence. Mon estomac gronde, mes joues se colorent alors de rouge. Mon compagnon sourit d'un air moqueur et se lève, me tend la main.

«Viens, je t'emmène dîner. »

Je n'ai même pas oser répliquer en prétextant que Ron m'attendait, car je savais pertinemment que c'était faux. Je pris la main de Drago et le suivit , ainsi ma main prisonnière de la sienne, jusqu'à un petit restaurant sans prétention. « A la roseraie. » c'était joli, simple et sans artifice aucun. Un serveur en costume nous à placé à l'intérieur, dans un coin plutôt intime, chose qui me troubla. Une petite lampe était posée sur la nappe couleur lilas, et sa lumière pastelle atténuait la dureté du visage masculin qui me faisait face. Mon ancien camarade prit la parole, sincèrement intéressé apparemment.

«Alors dis moi Granger, que faisais tu ce soir? »

«je... j'étais au cinéma...voir un film. » La dernière partie de ma phrase était inutile, mais ça me faisait parler. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et fronça les sourcils.

«Toute seule? Ton mari Weasley n'était pas avec toi? »

Ainsi il savait que j'étais mariée? Je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça et répondit d'un mouvement de tête, tandis que le même serveur venait nous apporter les menus. J'optais pour une salade au fromage de chèvres, c'était l'entrée la moins chère. Drago s'en aperçut sans doute car il secoua la tête d'un air découragé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le vin servit, il entama une conversation.

«Quel film es tu allé voir ?»

«Un film d'épouvante.... la nuit des zombis. Un navet qui m'a occupée pendant une heure et demi. »

Il haussa ce sourcil sarcastique si connu et sourit, déformant un peu plus sa si disgracieuse cicatrice.

«Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton mari ne t'as pas suivi... mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas aller au cinéma seule parce que ton rustre d'époux ne veux pas se cultiver, même devant des zombies, envoie moi un hiboux. »

Il ne rajouta rien à ce sujet, et un simple hochement de la tête lui affirma que je le ferais. Même si je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit très sage. Le repas se passait correctement, le vin rouge que mon compagnon avait choisi nous délia la langue. Notre discussion n'était certes pas à bâtons rompus mais nous bavassions joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Il décida de régler la note, je refusais, il tint bon en parfait gentleman. Ron faisait à chaque fois la grimace lorsqu'il avait dut payer pour nous deux. Avare.

Je n'avais pas envie de quitter la présence si agréable de Drago. Qui l'eut cru.... Nos pas nous menèrent au même banc que précédemment. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nous étions entourés par quelques lucioles perdues. Un peu endormie par le vin, je sentis ma tête se poser toute seule sur l'épaule de mon compagnon. Sans réfléchir, je levais la main pour caresser la profonde entaille qui défigurait l'ancien symbole de froideur serpentarde. Il me laissa faire, ses yeux gris plongé dans les miens, mon cœur s'accéléra et je finis par laisser retomber ma main sur ma cuisse.

Il me fit redresser la tête et chuchota à mon oreille d'une voix que j'imaginais plus rauque. «allez, il vaudrait mieux que je te ramène chez toi. »

J'opinais de la tête, trop exténuée pour protester. Il m'attrapa gentiment le poignet et nous transplanâmes jusqu'à mon immeuble. Devant la porte à battants, il lâcha mon poignet et posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ma joue, si bien que je doutais l'avoir reçu, mais sa voix me murmura à l'oreille: «Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Il transplana aussi sec, me laissant seul dans la rue éclairée par les réverbères. Je chuchotais alors un « bonne nuit Drago. » qui ne fut entendu que par le chien errant qui passait justement par là. Je remontait au numéro 34, et refermait la porte doucement en sachant pertinemment que Ronald dormait déjà du sommeil du juste. Je mis ma chemise de nuit et m'installais sous les couvertures.... mais impossible de m'endormir: autour de mon poignet je sentais encore l'étreinte chaude des doigts de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus long qui, je l'espère vous aura plu. le troisième est en cours de préparation dans ma petite caboche d'auteur déjantée qui se range (voyez la différence entre cette fiction et mes précédentes.... non non je ne me fais pas de publicité XD

**_reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello mes chères lectrices, (oui pour le moment je doute avoir des lecteurs au masculin) comment allez vous? Et bien moi je vais très bien car j'ai enfin récupéré mon petit ordi chéri. Voilà la raison du non postage de troisième chapitre, une panne informatique terrible. (le petit crétin ne voulait plus redémarrer) bref, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour vos gentilles reviews et , voyant qu'une question revenait très régulièrement: OUI on saura qui à fait cette cicatrice sur le divin visage de Malefoy fils.**_

_**Après tout ce bla-bla, place au troisième chapitre de «Mais qui va garder le chat ?»**_

_**(39 reviews en seulement deux chapitres, j'en ai pleuré d'émotion)**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre troisième:**

Le matin était un samedi, et comme tous les samedi Ron faisait la grasse matinée. Au début de notre vie à deux, je la faisais également et lorsqu'il émergeait vers 11h nous rentrions dans la phase «câlin» de notre relation. Mais bien évidemment, cette partie était morte et enterrée. Ces derniers temps je me levais à l'aube et ne sachant que faire, j'allais faire ma correspondance ou un peu de ménage. Ménage qui ne servait à rien car mon époux n'y prenait pas garde.

Ce matin n'échappa pas à la règle, je me réveillais aux environ de 8heure. La gorge sèche, je sortais du lit, avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je m'en voulais. Pourquoi avais je tant apprécié les attentions de mon ancien ennemi scolaire, alors que la présence même de mon mari me rebutait ? Je culpabilisais d'avoir aimé sortir avec un autre homme.

Je sortis de la chambre sans faire vraiment attention aux bruits que je pouvais faire, quand IL dormait, impossible de le réveiller. Je passais alors à la salle de bain et retirais ma chemise de nuit loin des petites nuisettes sexy que m'avait offert George pour ma nuit de noce. C'était le spectre de Fred qui lui avait soufflé l'idée... Quelle bande de gamins.

Je détournais le regard du miroir afin de ne pas y voir mon reflet et j'entrais dans la cabine de douche. L'eau froide me réveilla pour de bon. Après quelques minutes j'en sortis et j'enfilais un jean bleu ciel délavé sur les cuisses. Je l'aimais bien car il me faisait paraître plus mince qu'en réalité, mais je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir enfin à fermer le bouton ainsi que la fermeture éclair. Un soutient gorge couleur chair sans prétention aucune et une chemise large qui blousait un peu pour finir ma tenue et je pus sortir dignement de la pièce.

Tout en brossant mes cheveux de manière assez rustique avec mes doigts, je m'enfilais deux verres de jus de pomme avant de me demander ce que j'allais faire ce jour là.

Je sortis de quoi déjeuner pour mon mari et me laissais choir sur une chaise. Épuisée par ma courte nuit, je me frottais les yeux et soupirait encore une fois. La porte du four micro-onde faisait guise de miroir et je ne pus que grimacer devant ma tête. Qu'avais je donc fait à Merlin pour mériter une telle chose ? Ma mère était tout à fait présentable et mon paternel également, alors pourquoi avais je hérité d'une telle tare ? Mes cheveux étaient une horreur innommable, j'en étais bien consciente. Enfin je pris une décision. Je devais me bouger le postérieur et arranger un peu, si ce n'est ma vie, mon physique. Attrapant un sac à main en tissu d'un gris sinistre, je me dirigeais vers la porte sans prendre le temps d'écrire un mot à Ron. De toute façon, il ne remarquerait même pas mon absence, j'en étais certaine.

Je sortis de l'immeuble sorcier et je restai là, fixant la pluie s'écrasant sur l'asphalte. Mon moral semblait s'étaler sur le sol comme toutes ses malheureuses gouttes. Je pris finalement la décision de transplaner, et dans un « plop » sonore semblable aux bulles qui éclatent de disparus de la rue Magic road.

Mon arrivée se fit dans une curieuse ruelle du côté moldu. A croire que je devenais allergique à la magie.

Bizarrement, étant gamine j'adorais la pluie. Mon passe temps favoris était de rester dans le jardinet de mes parents, la tête levée vers les nuages et la bouche ouverte pour recueillir sur ma langue les gouttes translucides. Mes yeux tentaient de rester ouverts malgré l'eau qui tombait dedans.

Donc, dans cette ruelle je souriais avec mélancolie en me souvenant de ces moments naïfs et puérils. Je sortis de la ruelle et je marchais , ou plutôt errait, tête nue sous les trombes d'eau qui faisait fuir les passants ou fleurir les parapluies. Trempée jusqu'aux os, je frissonnais sans m'en apercevoir mais j'étais.... non pas heureuse mais sereine. Un léger sourire devait flotter sur mes lèvres largement recouvertes d'un baume à lèvre à la framboise, mon péché mignon.

Alors que je me stoppais sur un trottoir pour refaire les lacets de ma chaussure. En me redressant, je me rendis compte que la pluie ne m'atteignait plus. Étonnée par ce phénomène malgré mon appartenance au monde magique, je relevais les yeux et fut surprise de voir deux pupilles d'un bleu séduisant.

En regardant la main de cette rencontre, je vis qu'elle tenait un parapluie de la même couleur que sa maison. Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de poser ma main sur son bras.

«Je suis contente de te revoir... Neville.»

Le garçonnet rondouillard et au cerveau passoire n'existait plus que dans les limbes de ma mémoire. Mon ancien partenaire de potion avait fait une formidable poussée de croissance et il était plutôt séduisant, il avait seulement quelques soucis respiratoires. Dû non pas à la guerre, mais à ses expériences sur des végétaux tous plus étranges les un que les autres.

Il m'assura qu'il était ravi de me revoir également et nous partîmes nous asseoir dans un salon de thé désert. Trempée jusqu'aux os, je ne percevait pourtant pas le froid, réchauffé par la présence de mon ami. Neville avait toujours eu ce don de me mettre tout de suite à l'aise et de me faire tout oublier, mes moindres problèmes. Nous prîmes chacun un thé à la menthe et nous dégustâmes en silence le liquide brûlant. Je lui avouais qu'il m'avait manqué, lui avoua sans fard que sa patrie ne lui avait pas véritablement manqué, juste ses amis et le fameux Trévor.

Mon ami avait quitté l'Angleterre deux ans auparavant, après le rejet de ses amis sur son orientation sexuelle. Son homosexualité à choqué les sorciers un peu trop conservateurs et il s'est vu fermé de nombreuses portes... son petit rayon de soleil fut sa nièce dont il obtint la garde après le décès d'une sœur ainée dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Installée en Islande, il étudiait la flore magique qui poussait près des geysers. Tout un programme.

Nous discutâmes pendant près d'une heure au chaud dans le petit salon de thé, avant de quitter l'échoppe en laissant le pourboire dans la petite coupelle de porcelaine qui se trouvait là. Souriante et requinquée, je remerciais mon ancien camarade quand je crus apercevoir une chevelure blonde un peu plus loin. Je m'excusais et prétextais un rendez vous de dernière minute pour m'éclipser et courir à la poursuite de mon tourmenteur.

Toutes sortes de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Que faisait il en plein quartier moldu ? Était ce vraiment lui ? Pourquoi lui courais je après?

Cette question me fit stopper net dans ma course. J'étais là, arrêtée sur le trottoir, un point de côté me faisait haleter et surtout la pluie trempait ma chemise car je n'avais pas pris la peine de prendre de manteau en partant de la maison. Résignée et accablée par ce que je ne voulais pas voir, je tournais la tête de tous les côtés pour me repérer. Sans hésitation aucune, je pénétrais dans un salon de coiffure.

Les couleurs étaient «jeunes», acidulées et un peu tape à l'œil. Une jeune coiffeuse à qui je ne donnerait pas plus de 20 ans vint me voir, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres. J'attaquais sans préambule.

«Faites moi quelque chose qui me change, à mon avantage si possible.»

Je n'ai rien ajouté d'autres, la laissant faire à mes risques et périls. J'écartais de mon esprit la question qui m'avait taraudée avant d'entrer. Pour qui faisais je cela ? Pour Ron , pour moi ou pour ce quasi inconnu obsédant qu'était Drago ?

Je n'ai jamais pu répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs de mon cœur ! Je suis plus que comblée par vos reviews ! Merlin que c'est bon ! En faisant une moyenne (oui je m'ennuyais) on se retrouve avec une moyenne de 18 reviews par chapitres (54 reviews pour 3 chapitres seulement). I love you !

Bon j'arrête un peu mon bla-bla sans intérêt et vous laisse déguster mon chapitre 4, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Vous y verrez un petit changement qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais attention... je vous annonce tout de suite que notre héros reviendra en force pour sauver la princesse ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**J**e suis sortie du salon, avec une mine de trois pieds de long, je n'aimais pas ma nouvelle coiffure. Mes nouveaux cheveux étaient trop courts, et certes avec le brushing adéquat je paraissais presque regardable, mais je connaissais mes crins. A peine les aurais-je lavés qu'ils repartiront dans leur attitude rebelle habituelle. Sans doute même feront ils cet effet choucroute que je déteste. J'aurais mieux fait de demander à ce que l'on me rase la tête, je ne dépenserai plus une fortune en soins capillaires qui ne servent à rien, si ce n'est à alléger mon porte-monnaie.

Sur le trottoir, j'ai tourné la tête d'un côté puis de l''autre, ne sachant où aller. Je sentais mes cheveux d'une manière différente, comme s'ils étaient gonflés à l'hélium, s'envolant au moindre souffle. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment l'opportunité de m'attarder là-dessus, sous mes yeux se trouvait mon ex ennemi: Drago Malefoy.

Ses cheveux blonds détachés masquaient partiellement sa cicatrice qui m'obsédait. Je voulais la revoir, comme un désir malsain, caresser les bords boursouflés de cette signature , embrasser sa joue comme on le fait lorsqu'on atteint péniblement nos 5 ans... Pensant qu'un simple bisous est la seule marque d'amour possible et que voir nos parents poser leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre nous dégoûte. Mais je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas baiser sa joue et encore moins promener mes doigts trop curieux sur sa balafre.

Drago se tenait sous son para-pluie noir, tel un des corbeaux de Thor. Oui , je me suis récemment prise de passion pour la mythologie nordique. Toujours est il qu'il était là, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un me souffla une petite voix bien agréable. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand il s'est avancé, plaçant son parapluie au dessus de ma tête. Gentleman. Ses lèvres fines esquissèrent un sourire en coin, celui que je n'avais plus revu depuis Poudlard, un peu moqueur mais moins froid que le passé.

«Mademoiselle.... me permettez vous de vous tenir compagnie et ainsi protéger votre frêle personne de la pluie? »

Je lui ai sourit, charmée et amusée par ce comportement digne des gentleman du siècle dernier. Je me suis sentie prise de folie et, dans un acte que j'ai regretté après, j'ai accroché mon bras au sien. Honteuse de m'être laissée aller, j'allais me retirer mais mon compagnon à resserré sa prise sur mon bras et nous sommes restés là, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures, sans dire un seul mot. Finalement il a relevé les yeux jusqu'à mes cheveux, puis m'a entraînée sans un mot dans la rue couverte de parapluie comme le sien. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis sentie blessée par son silence, oui j'étais redevenu un petit peu coquette et j'aurai aimé qu'il me fasse un compliment, même minime. Même un simple sous entendu m'aurait suffit. Alors que je continuais à marcher, plongée dans mes pensées, le bras de Drago me retint en arrière, manquant de me faire tomber. Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger plus que cela. Sans me demander mon avis il me traina dans une boutique de vêtements. Autant dire que j'y entrais à reculons... je déteste les boutiques. Disons que si j'étais mieux foutue, aucun doute que j'aurai aimé dépenser sans compter dans des fringues que je ne mettrais qu'une fois l'an. Mais je n'étais pas bien foutue...

C'est toujours sans un mot qu'il me tira jusqu'aux rayons … pour homme. Je l'aidais à choisir une cravate qui s'harmoniserait avec sa chemise. Et bien sûr, il ne savait pas faire les nœud de cravate à la moldue. Je la lui attachais, les joues rosies par notre proximité, je sentais son regard anthracite sur moi et cela me gênait autant que cela me plaisait. C'est cela qui me fit peur, le fait d'aimer sa présence, ses yeux sur moi , son bras sous le mien, ses petites attentions... tout en lui me fascinait. Comment un homme élevé par le pire des Mangemort pouvait il être si...gentleman. J'allais m'enfuir lâchement lorsqu'il me rattrapa par la taille. C'était le premier geste intime qu'il se permettait.

«Ah non Miss Granger. Vous ne me fausserez pas compagnie ainsi, nous avons des choses à voir tous les deux. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, et apparemment ça se voyait car il me sourit presque...attendrit. Empoignant ma main , il me tira de nouveau jusqu'au rayon des femmes cette fois-ci. Me tenant toujours fermement, il fouillait d'une main dans les présentoirs, marmonnant des «trop sombre, trop moche, trop petit , trop large... » bref rien ne convenait. Enfin il eu une petite exclamation en tenant une robe que je reconnus immédiatement. Je l'avais essayée la semaine passée lorsque ma chère belle sœur m'avait entraînée elle aussi dans ce magasin. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul vêtement qui ne me faisait pas passer pour une vache laitière. Jolie, simple et sans chichi , rajouta à voix haute mon tourmenteur et je crois bien avoir rêvé parce que en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage (j'étais obligée sinon il m'y entrainait lui même) j'ai cru entendre «comme toi. ». Il faut que j'arrête le thé, ça me fait délirer.

En sortant de la cabine, j'étais gênée, déjà que j'avais refusée de me montrer à Ginny... Ce n'était pas pour m'exhiber devant un garçon, un Malefoy qui plus est. Il me tourna autour, tel un requin qui se rapproche de sa proie. Il arrangea un pli dans le dos, refit le nœud du ruban fin qui soulignait ma taille et enfin me regarda de pied en cap. Avec un sourire amical et visiblement ravi de lui même, il me dit d'aller me rhabiller. Alors que je renfilais mon pantalon, il me proposa de lui passer la robe pour la remettre en rayon. Naïve, je la lui passais par dessus le rideau qui préservait ma pudeur. En sortant, je trouvais mon compagnon avec un sac en plastique du magasin, et je devinais sans peine qu'il avait payé la robe. J'eus envie de pleurer, pourquoi mon ancien ennemi me faisait un cadeau alors que mon mari ne m'avait rien offert depuis deux ans. Pour masquer mon chagrin, je jetais un œil à ma montre et mimait l'effarement.

«Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée Drago, je dois te laisser je suis en retard. Invitation chez les Potter, et tu sais à quel point la nouvelle madame Potter peut être rancunière. »

Il semblait un peu perdu mais il se rattrapa et me remis le sac tout de même avant que je ne parte précipitamment en courant. Ce n'était pas très esthétique mais je m'en souciais comme de l'an quarante. Après une course folle, je transplanais dans la ruelle de départ. Arrivée à l'appartement, je n'eus pas besoin de vérifier pour voir que j'étais seule. Je le savais qu'il ne serait pas là. Je me laissai choir sans grâce aucune sur mon canapé et me mit à repenser à Drago. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi je le croisais partout, ni pourquoi je pensais à lui tout le temps. En soupirant je fermais les yeux et tentait de penser à autre chose.

Mais rien à faire, je ne voyais que lui et ses cheveux lunaires, sans parler de sa cicatrice qui me fascinait toujours autant. Un désir malsain. Je rouvris les yeux avec force, je comprenais enfin. Du moins je croyais comprendre. Je le désirais ! La réalisation de ceci me fit haleter de désespoir, comment chasser ce désir que j'avais pour cet homme charmant? Moi qui ne connaissais plus que le machisme de Ronald. Mais j'étais mariée, je n'avais pas le droit de désirer un autre homme.... certes mon époux ne s'encombrait pas des mêmes principes mais je n'étais pas obligée de faire comme lui. Mais mon désir pour Drago n'était pas un désir sexuel, c'était plus sentimental que cela, j'avais juste envie de sa présence, de ses yeux sur moi , de son sourire mi moqueur mi tendre, en résumé :LUI.

Ma décision fut prise, ce soir je re conquerrais mon mari. Foi d' Hermione Granger !

*

* *

** J**' envoyais d'abord un hibou à Ron pour qu'il rentre plus tôt que d'habitude. Je fis le grand ménage à la moldue, pour ne pas penser au reste. Je mis la plus belle table possible, je m'attelais à la préparation du repas, cette fois ci aidée par la magie. Repas aphrodisiaque, je ne laissais rien au hasard. La magie aidant, je pus alors me doucher, prenant garde de ne pas toucher mes cheveux pour éviter la catastrophe code choucroute. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me parfumais... un parfum fleuri et léger. Le maquillage, je n'essayais même pas, juste un peu de rouge à lèvre discret. J'enfilais ma nouvelle robe, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de drago s'il savait que son cadeau allait me servir à récupérer Ronald Weasley.

Alors que je finissais d'attacher le collier que Harry m'avait offert pour mon mariage, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Je sorti de la chambre pour l'accueillir et lui fit un sourire hésitant , et voyant son air hébété, je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou et lui murmurait à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

«Bonsoir, monsieur mon mari. »

Le mari en question était visiblement assez surpris , ce qui était le but bien évidemment. Je lui souris et lui proposait de prendre sa douche avant que l'on se mette à table. C'est sans voix qu'il s'y rendit, et toujours aussi muet qu'il revint. Il s'assit en face de moi et me sourit avec tendresse, je n'avais pas vu ce regard depuis trop longtemps.

«Tu es allée chez le coiffeur...ça te va bien cette coupe. Et j'avoue que dans cette robe tu es jolie également. »

Je souris timidement, comme lors de nos premier rendez vous, et attendait impatiemment un petit «mais tu es toujours jolie bien sûr. » qui n'arriva jamais. J'étais certes un peu déçue mais après tout c'était Ron, l' handicapé du compliment.

Nous mangeâmes avec appétit, et je ne pris pas la peine de débarrasser la table à la moldu, mon mari ne m'en laissant pas le temps. De sa baguette il envoya les couverts se faire laver dans l'évier. Je me retins de protester, ce n'était pas souvent que ses mains se posaient sur ma taille ces temps-ci. Je me retournai et , telle une adolescente trop émotive, je ne pus que lui offrir mes lèvres. Ron fut plus fougueux que moi. Sa bouche se jeta voracement contre la mienne et, c'est dans un flou tourbillon que je me retrouvai sur notre lit conjugal, les jambes écartées et Ron entre elles. Alors qu'il entrait en moi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus envie de le stopper et de lui demander de mettre un préservatif.

Mais je me retins, il m'aurait rit au nez en me disant que je n'avais aucune chance de tomber enceinte et cela lui aurait coupé toute envie de batifoler dans nos draps. Seulement moi je pensais à autre chose, je pensais à ses maîtresses... je pensais à toute sorte de maladies qu'elle auraient pu alors me transmettre par le biais de mon mari. Je me rendais compte , peu à peu, que je pensais plus à la couleur que je devrais utiliser pour repeindre le plafond, qu'aux va et viens répétitifs de Ron. Pour la première fois dans ma vie de couple, je n'ai pas aimé faire l'amour avec mon homme. Pour la première fois dans ma vie de femme mariée, je fus obligée de simuler. Ce qui me chagrina et me choqua ce fut aussi la personne à qui je pensais pendant que mon rustre de mon mari me labourai la poitrine de ses mains en ahanant un prénom incompréhensible.... qui ne ressemblait pas au mien.

Je ne fis même pas attention au fait qu'il grognait le prénom d'une autre, j'étais paralysée par le fait que je pensais à Drago Malefoy au moment où j'ai du mimer un supposé orgasme. Et le pire, c'est que ce fut facile. Allongée à côté de Ron, ma tête sur son torse, je cogitais tant et si bien que je sentis une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, je fus tenter de me consoler en me disant qu'au moins ma relation avec Ronald irait mieux... Mais en vérité je savais bien, je savais bien que dés le lendemain l'infernal manège recommencerai. Ron avec sa maîtresse et moi à la merci de mon ex-ennemi.

La vie est trop difficile pour une femme mariée....

Alors que mon cher époux s'endormait avec un ronflement sonore, je me dégageai de son torse, où j'entendais son cœur battre. Pour une autre femme que moi. Cette pensée ne me fit plus saigner comme elle avait pu le faire avant, je m'étais résignée.

Je sortis de la chambre et me rendit dans le salon, avec un soupir, toujours aussi nue qu'au moment de ma naissance, je m'assis dans le fauteuil près de ma petite bibliothèque. J'entendis un miaulement plaintif et rauque sortir de nul part. Intriguée, j'appelais à mi-voix mon chat orange. Où diable s'était il mis ? Je regardais avec circonspection le placard du meuble télé... comment diable aurait il pu grimper là-dedans? J'ouvris tout de même la porte et mon félin, grosse masse de poil aussi orange que les cheveux des Weasley en sortit avec difficulté. Les années pesaient sur mon pauvre chat aux pattes arquées. Il avait maigri et son poil était terni, je savais , à la manière dont il s'isolait de plus en plus dans des endroits improbables, que sa mort était toute proche.

Attristée par cette idée de perdre en quelque sorte mon dernier souvenir de Poudlard, je pris l'animal dans mes bras et retournait me lover dans le fauteuil, Pattenrond ronronnant sous mon étreinte. En le cajolant, je pensais une nouvelle fois à l'odieux Serpentard que je ne cessais de revoir encore et encore. Je m'en voulais d'avoir penser au blond au lieux du roux que j'étais censé aimer. A la rigueur, penser à la couleur du plafond était un moindre mal. Quoique je doute que Ron aurait apprécié un «Oh au fait Ron, on devrait repeindre le plafond en blanc, mais va y continue ce que tu fais. » mouais, il n'aurai pas apprécié. Drago non plus....mais il aurait fait de l'humour. Ah! Merde , je repense à lui encore une fois.

Il m'intoxiquait totalement, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Ses yeux gris , sa peau pâle, son nez fin , sa peau nette.... sauf cette hideuse balafre qui m'attirait comme la flamme attire le papillon. Seulement au vue de nos rencontres « fortuites » , j'osais me poser la question:

**Qui est la flamme et qui est le papillon ?**

* * *

**Hum... le petit bouton "review" n'attend que vous :D (oh, ça rime)**

pour la suite il va falloir patienter un petit peu , sans doute au cours du mois de juillet si l'inspiration me vient subitement. N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées surtout !!! ça pourrait m'aider à poster plus rapidement.

Je remercie beaucoup tous mes lecteurs avec une attention particulière pour **c_Uz ; Manelor ; loufoca granger ; nini ; naouko ; jeff-la-bleue ; fantasia49 ; alatariel melawen ; athalie et ma chérie Melancoly Black** pour leur soutient depuis le tout début de cette fiction.


	5. de l'eau dans le gaz

**Bonjour , Bonsoir jeunes filles en fleur ! (oui j'ai remarqué que je n'avais que des lectrices). Comment allez vous par ce beau mois de juillet ? Bon voici ce chapitre tout nouveau et tout beau pour fêter la fin de mon calvaire. J'ai donc passé mon oral de français qui s'est soldé par un oubli de répondre à la question ( ça devient une habitude, j'avais fais la même gaffe au bac blanc.)**

**Bon pour l'histoire, je remarque que tout le monde déteste Ronald et vous savez quoi ? Bien c'était mon but ! La rupture est pour bientôt pas de soucis, et bientôt rencontre avec un personnage inconnu qui aura un rôle à jouer plutôt important dans cette rupture.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: 

Je manquais de m'endormir dans ce fauteuil, la chaleur de mon chat , mes pensées qui m'épuisaient depuis quelques jours... tout me traînait vers le sommeil réparateur dont j'avais besoin. Je me secouais en me disant que si demain, Ron me trouvait ici avec pour seule compagnie mon chat mourant , et ce après notre «fabuleuse » nuit d'amour, il risquerai d'être vexé.

Je me levais et, reposai l'animal sur le fauteuil, mais il m'adressa un miaulement tellement piteux que je le repris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dormir avec moi dans le lit, il était d'une meilleur compagnie que mon mari ronflant. Je le posais sur le matelas et m'étendis à côté de lui, avant de remonter la couette juste assez pour être au chaud sans pour autant étouffer mon pauvre Pattenrond.

Le félin se traîna jusqu'à mon ventre et s'y installa avec un miaulement douloureux. Roulé en boule, ronronnant, je me sentais bien et m'endormais facilement pour une fois. Le lendemain matin, rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que Ron s'est levé avant moi et est déjà parti. Mon chat dormais toujours sur mon ventre, et je le déposai doucement sur l'oreiller sans qu'il ne s'éveille. Je souris , attendrie par mon bon gros chat et vais me préparer. En entrant dans le salon, je trouvai la robe que Drago m'a offerte. Comme un flash je me revois le fuir comme la peste.

Je crois que j'ai pâli, j'ai été d'une impolitesse monstrueuse ! Sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose qu'une robe de chambre à nounours roses totalement immonde, je m'assois sur le sofa et me penchai sur la table basse où je gardai mes parchemins vierges. J'en saisi un , ainsi qu'un stylo plume qui traînait dans les parages. Je mordillai l'embout avant de rédiger une petite lettre d'excuses.

Drago ,

Je suis terriblement désolée pour ma «fuite » d'hier. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu l'heure tourner. Je tenais à te remercier pour la robe, elle est magnifique. Bien sûr je te rembourserai aussi vite que possible. Pour me faire pardonner de ma conduite très impolie de la veille, accepterais tu de venir boire un café chez moi ?

PS: Ron est au travail , si jamais si hésitais à cause de ça

amicalement

Hermione G. W.

Je ne préférais pas me relire , et décidais d'envoyer la missive telle quelle avant de changer d'idée. J'avais hésité pour le «amicalement », car il n'était pas clairement un ami mais n'était pas non plus un inconnu à qui j'aurais dû présenter «mes salutations les plus distinguées ». Je regardai Coq s'envoler, disparaissant derrière les quelques nuages qui peluchaient dans le ciel bleu. Ne sachant pas trop si Drago comptait venir à l'appartement, je ne préparais qu'une dose de café en plus, ainsi je ne me donnais pas l'impression d'attendre sa visite. Je jetai un oeil au salon qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs... après tout c'était ma faute, si l'on en croyait Ron. Après tout c'est à madame de faire le ménage et tenir sa maison, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée.

Une voix m'a interrompue dans mes pensées, qu'apparemment j'avais exposées à voix haute.

«Alors ton mari est encore plus débile et arriéré que tous mes ancêtres réunis. Et ça fait du monde. »

Je sursautai et me retournai, le manche de l'aspirateur brandi comme une arme... dérisoire et surtout totalement inutile face à une baguette. Je reposais l'arme de fortune et soupirai face au sourire moqueur de mon invité surprise.

«Drago ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? »

Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un léger plissement de la paupière, signe très clair que non il n'avait pas honte. J'étais nerveuse, je savais bien que c'était moi qui l'avait invité mais pour être franche, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrai. Je tirai ma baguette de la poche de ma tunique qui couvrait assez mon jean pour masquer le trou qu'il y avait au niveau des fesses. D'un coup je fis léviter l'aspirateur pour qu'il aille se ranger dans le placard. J'entrouvris la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer et invitait Drago à aller s'asseoir à la petite table à laquelle j'avais dîner avec mon mari la veille au soir. Je demandais distraitement s'il préférait un café ou un thé, politesse avant tout. Je m'aprétais à lui servir un thé comme Ron. Mais mon ex Serpentard me surprit encore par son caractère de gentleman.

«Ne t'embête pas Hermione, sert moi la même chose que toi, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il était le premier à tenir compte du fait que je n'avais peut être pas envie de préparer 36 000 choses à la fois. Je lui adressai un sourire, que je n'espérais pas trop éblouissant. Je sorti donc deux tasses blanches toute simple, et y versait le liquide noire et qui sentait délicieusement bon. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de café, voir même je n'en aime pas vraiment le goût mais l'odeur suffit à me remplir la tête d'ondes positives. Rien de tel qu'une bonne odeur de café qui embaume la cuisine durant le petit déjeuner.

Je posai donc sa tasse devant Drago et m'assit en face de lui, en me demandant de quoi nous pourrions bien parler. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en se raclant la gorge et demandant l'air de rien si j'avais eu des nouvelles des anciens de Poudlard.

«Et bien... à part Harry et Ron. Oui, j'ai revu Neville Longdubas justement hier et j'ai appris que Susan Habbot s'était mariée avec Marcus Flint. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à les voir ensembles... »

«Habbot.... et Flint ? Ma foi pourquoi pas, les Serpentards ont aussi le droit à connaître l'amour avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. » ajouta Drago en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et je me retenais à grand peine de me lever pour fuir ce regard acier. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ses yeux semblaient translucides lorsque la lumière les percutait. Ses cils blonds ourlaient son regard d'un écrin de velours et.... par les soquettes de Rowena, je suis entrain de mater un homme qui n'est pas mon mari ! … je me détendis quand ma conscience me souffla que mon « mari » ne s'en privai pas, bien au contraire.

La discussion tourna ensuite au sujet de nos vies sociales , puis des loisirs , et enfin le sujet tabou: la profession. Et c'est moi bien évidemment , petite cruche sans cervelle, qui ait avancé ce thème.

«Mais au fait Drago, que fais tu dans la vie ? Il me semble que tu ne m'en a pas parlé. »

Le blond qui me fait face repose la tasse qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres et se redresse, comme pour m'empêcher de répliquer après ce qu'il me dira.

«Je suis devenu dessinateur. En partie pour les procès où les photos sont interdites et également pour illustrer diverses mémoires de guerre. »

Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau, bubule en aurait pâli de jalousie. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il reprenne les affaires familiales ou même qu'il devienne auror ou au pire un associé de la célèbre banque. Mais non, le couard Drago Malefoy avait pris l'initiative de se lancer dans une branche inconnue et peu reconnue dans le monde sorcier. Je lui demandais alors comment avait il eu l'idée de se lancer dans le dur métier de dessinateur.

«Et bien, depuis toute petit mes parents ont voulu me faire cultiver certains talents qu'ils jugeaient primordiaux. La danse , la galanterie, l'art de la conversation, la vivacité en duel , et d'autres choses comme la musique par exemple. Ma mère aimait peindre de temps en temps et je lui avais emprunté , sans son consentement, un carnet à croquis dont elle ne se servait plus. J'ai passé toute une après midi à dessiner dessus, lorsque ma mère l'a découvert j'ai eu droit à l'engueulade du siècle. Mais en voyant mes ébauches, elle a proposé à mon père de me faire prendre des cours de dessin. Apparemment j'avais du talent... j'ai continué jusqu'à ma sixième année et après la guerre je m'y suis remis pour gagner mon pain. Finalement j'ai réussi au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et de désillusion à m'imposer dans le dessin magique. Bon , n'ayant pas très confiance en la pérénité de mon activité, j'ai tenté de redresser l'une des sociétés que mon père possédait dans le monde moldu. Ca me permet de vivre correctement de ma passion. Mais et toi , ton rêve je crois était de faire un métier en rapport avec les animaux non ? »

Surprise qu'il le sache, j'ouvris de grands yeux et il répondit en regardant ailleurs, «je t'avais entendue en parler avec la blondinette de Serdaigle. ». Il parlait bien évidemment de Luna, il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'avais parlé de ce rêve que j'avais déjà étant gosse. C'était un métier bien loin des aspirations que les autres me donnaient: médicomage , auteur , professeur , maîtresse du monde...

L'un de mes ami de Poufsoufle m'avait même avoué me voir en première ministre de la magie, femme. Quelle idée... moi dans la politique , il ne manquerai plus que ça.

«En fait... je ne travaille pas. » avouais je, un peu honteuse d'ainsi couper court à la discussion, comme à mes rêves. Drago se redressa, le regard compatissant et curieux.

«Oh. Que s'est il passé ? Tu as du t'arrêter ou on t'as mis à pied ? »

J'eu envie de dire que l'on m'avait forcée. Quelque part ce n'était pas faux, Ron ne me laisserai jamais travailler, il est trop attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles: monsieur au boulot , madame dans la cuisine... au début je ne m'en plaignait pas vraiment, il était mon mari et de ce fait je l'aimai et pouvait accepter ses défauts. Mais maintenant, je remettais cela en cause, et plus encore depuis l'arrivée de Drago.

«Non... je ne travaille pas du tout , je n'ai pas travaillé depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. C'est Ronald qui travaille pour nous deux. » ais- je répondu d'un air un peu blasé.

Mon vis à vis avait l'air atterré , et encore le mot est faible. Il se passa quelques secondes en silence, avant que je ne le vois froncer ses sourcils d'un blond plus foncé que ses cheveux pâles. Quelques légères ridules étaient déjà marquées entre ses yeux.. malgré notre jeune âge nous avions grandit trop vite je crois. Drago posa les mains sur la table et inspira un bon coup avant de demander.

«Hermione.. Si tu ne travailles pas, c'est seulement parce que ton mari te l'a ordo...demandé ? »

Il avait hésité entre ordonner et demander et je préférais ne pas relever cette hésitation que je ressentais aussi. Pourquoi ne travaillais je pas? Parce que Ron préfère que ce soit ainsi ? Ou par choix? Je ne savais plus et je commençais à me perdre dans les méandres de la réflexion. Je finis par répondre, d'une voix assez mal assurée.

«A la base, nous avions décidé que je serais mère au foyer... mais après certaines révélations, je ne suis plus que femme au foyer. Ca ne me convient pas toujours je te l'accorde, j'ai parfois envie d'autre chose. Mais... »

«Mais quoi ? Ton mari a le droit de réaliser ses rêves, avoir une belle carrière , sortir et connaître la dure existence d'un employé. Mais toi tu dois seulement rester à la maison et attendre qu'il revienne sans même se soucier de ce que tu désires? »

J'allais répliquer, j'avais l'habitude de défendre mon époux, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Oui, c'était exactement ça, Ron pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait alors que moi j'étais barricadée dans une prison dorée. Je me levais pour débarrasser les tasses que nous avions terminées.

«Parlons d'autres choses tu veux, ce sujet ne regarde que Ron et moi. »

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été un peu rude, je me tournais donc vers lui avec plus de sympathie et ré engageais la discussion.

«Je tenais à te remercier de nouveau pour la robe hier.... je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse, j'ai un peu honte. »

«Si tu veux te faire pardonner, je veux que tu me montres comment te va cette robe. »

j'avais conscience que mon cou ainsi que mon visage me chauffaient, signe indéniable que je rougissais. Je me dégageait la gorge avec un petit toussotement discret avant de répondre, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me montrer à Drago dans la tenue avec laquelle j'avais re séduit mon mari la veille au soir. Je niais tout d'abord en agitant la tête de gauche à droite.

«Non. »

«Comment ça non? » demanda Drago tout en restant très calme, égal à lui même.

«Et bien... ce n'est pas une robe à porter dans de telles conditions. Et puis je préfère la porter pour une occasion spéciale. »

Le beau blond (ais je vraiment pensé «beau »,à cette époque?) se prit le menton entre deux doigts, un peu à la Sherlock Holmes et répondit:

«Hum... tu as raison. Et bien tu la mettras pour m'accompagner dîner demain soir, je t'aurais bien dit ce soir mais je dois aller à une conférence mortellement ennuyante sur l'utilisation légale ou pas du nouveau produit de la mère grattesec. Avant que tu ne dises non , et bien tu n'as pas le choix! Je viendrais vers 20 heure, un point c'est tout. »

Il avait son petit sourire à la Malefoy, mais je voyais clairement qu'il était sérieux, alors j'abdiquais. Me laissant avoir par cet ancien séducteur à la noix. Il fut plus qu'heureux de mon assentiment et je le laissais s'en aller une heure plus tard. Je ne perdis pas de temps à nettoyer nos deux tasses, si Ron les voyait , il me ferait presque passer sous Veritaserum. Je ne pense même pas à ce que ce dîner représente, je sais juste que je sortirai en cachette de mon mari et surtout que j'aurais besoin d'un alibi. Et je connaissais déjà son nom.

Je savais que cette soirée d'hier n'avait servi à rien du tout. Ron ne rentra que très tard, une forte odeur de femme lui collant à la peau, mais je préférai passer outre. Nous avions eu de grosses disputes là dessus, lui me disant que je devenais paranoïaque et les Potter prenaient son parti, prétextant qu'il ne pourrait jamais me faire ça et d'autres âneries. Il se laissa tomber dans le sofa, sans même retirer sa chaussure, alors que je venais de laver le sol. Je respirais profondément pour garder mon calme afin de mener une discussion constructive. Je m'agenouillai sur le tapis à ses pieds, et mis ma tête sur ses genoux, bien que cela me répugne de m'abaisser à flatter l'orgueil de mon mari.

«Tu rentres tard... » commençais je. J'avais l'habitude, il allait s'excuser en prétextant un trop plein de boulot.

«Oui je suis désolée, le travail.... ah parfois je t'envie de rester à la maison te la couler douce. »

Je me retins à grande peine d'exploser, comment osait il ? Comment osait il dire que je ne faisais rien ! Je serrais la mâchoire et me forçai à parler d'une voix égale.

«D'ailleurs... au début si je n'ai pas pris d'emploi c'était pour m'occuper de nos enfants tu te rappelles. Seulement, on sait tous les deux que nous n'en auront jamais. Alors je me suis dit , pourquoi ne pas travailler ? On gagnerai plus d'argent et on pourrait se permettre plus de choses tous les deux et peut être racheter quelques meubles ou un nouveau balais. »

L'attraper par son amour du Quidditch me permettrait peut être de réaliser mon rêve depuis que j'ai découvert le monde magique. Ron se releva en quatrième vitesse, me faisant tomber sur le sol dans un petit cri surpris. Son regard était sombre, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu autant en colère.

«Il est hors de question que tu ailles travailler , tu m'entends ! Hors de question ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisiosn toute seule ! »

« JE T AI DIT NON ! »

« Mon rôle à la maison n'est pas primordial étant donné que l'on aura JAMAIS d'enfants ! » ajoutais je d'une voix que j'espérais calme.

Ron allais reprendre un « non » mais je le coupais.

«Mais quoi ? Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de réaliser tes rêves ? Le seul à avoir le droit de ramener de l'argent à la maison? TU veux que je sois dépendante c'est ça ? Que je ne puisse pas vivre sans toi ? »

«TAIS TOI ! NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! JE SUIS LE CHEF DE FAMILLE , TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT! »

«ALORS RESPECTE MOI D ABORD ! J'IRAIS TRAVAILLER, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON ! »

Je sentis une violente douleur me renverser la tête sur le côté, je mis quelques temps avant de comprendre que Ron m'avait frappé. Il... mon mari... l'homme que j'aimais m'avait giflé, et pas de main morte. Je me mis à le haïr , en même temps que j'en avais peur. Il restai là, me fixant comme s'il me découvrait. Je filais vers la chambre et sortit ma valise de sous le lit, y jetant mes affaires avec rage, les larmes aux yeux. Je pris ce qu'il me fallait comme affaires, la clé de mon coffre fort de Gringott's et enfilais ma cape de voyage. Quand je sortis de la chambre, il était toujours là, assis cette fois à la table de la cuisine, à la place que j'occupais face à Drago. Sans un autre regard pour le salaud qui avait osé porter la main sur moi, je transplanais pour une destination inconnue … Je ne pouvais même pas aller chez Drago , ne sachant même pas où il habitait. Je pensais bien au manoir Malefoy mais... trop de souvenirs. J'atteris comme par enchantement dans une rue sorcière , je la connaissais bien pour m'y être rendue à plusieurs reprises. Un vieil ami y habitait, et je comptais bien renouer avec ceux que Ron m'avait obligé à oublier...

* * *

mais qui est donc ce vieil ami ? tatataaaaaam ! tout le monde se demande ! bon pour le mois de juillet il y aura PEUT ETRE un nouveau chapitre mais n'y comptez pas trop. Pour aout ca va être dur, je serais en angleterre les deux premières semaines et après j'en sais rien du tout du tout. Rha compliquée la vie.

bonnes vacances à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Quel enthousiasme mes ami(e)s ! Apparemment personne n'aime Ron (vous me direz : c'est bien normal , et je serais d'accord avec vous.) Je vous remercie pour vos sympathiques reviews qui me font très chaud au coeur et me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire !

A vos claviers mes amours, j'espère atteindre les 100 reviews (gentilles de préférence) pour ce 6ème chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

(nda: passez voir mon recueil d'OS, je propose un vote pour savoir quel couple prendre pour une fiction d'anniversaire ^^ )

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La rue était pavée de pierres noires …des bribes de souvenirs datant de mes études moldues me revinrent. Des pierres volcaniques avaient servies à tracer ce chemin qui traversait un quartier résidentiel visiblement bien sorcier, au vue du drapeau à l'effigie des Amazones Volcaniques, une équipe de Quidditch féminine qui était d'origine Islandaise. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais réussi à transplaner de la bonne vieille Angleterre, jusqu'à cette île isolée de tous. Je me rendis compte que la panique commençait à monter en me rendant compte de deux choses, je ne savais pas où habitait exactement Neville et si il pouvait m'accueillir pour cette nuit. Mais la pire des choses.... j'avais oublié mon chat ! Qui sait si Ron ne serait pas tenter de le découper au hachoir pour me l'envoyer en petits morceaux.

Non, il n'oserait pas de toute manière. Je tentais de me reprendre, et je sentais la présence accrue de mon alliance, elle me pesait. Sans réfléchir je la retirai, en lançant un sort qui la fit glisser le long de mon doigt. Une fois retirée, je la plongeait au fond de ma poche et refermait la fermeture éclair. Malgré ma fatigue après ce transplanage, je pris ma baguette et invoquait mon patronus, mon souvenir heureux habituel était le soir du bal de noël, lorsque Ron m'avait littéralement déshabiller des yeux. Mais je dus abandonner l'idée de l'utiliser, ce souvenir n'était pas assez fort. Sans trop chercher à comprendre pourquoi, je repensais à mes entrevues avec Drago et la manière dont il m'avait défendue moi et mes rêves dans la cuisine. En rouvrant les yeux, l'habituelle loutre qui constituait mon patronus virevoltait dans les air en laissant une traînée argentée derrière elle.

«Trouve Neville.»

Sans un bruit, la fusée blanche se dirigea vers une petite maison , au pierres grises et blanches. Trois fenêtres donnaient sur la rue, toutes colorées d'un bleu vif. Je suivais la trace de mon sort corporel, essoufflée de devoir courir le long de cette rue peu habitée visiblement. Seuls trois ou quatre maisons se disputaient le territoire, espacées chacune d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Mon patronus disparut lorsqu'il atteignit une petite barrière blanche, qui entourait un jardin peu entretenu à première vue. En observant plus attentivement, je pus remarquer la diversité des plantes, je remarquais avec amusement un plan de mandragore ainsi qu'un de ces cactus à pustule dont j'oubliais le nom. Pas de doute, je me trouvais bien chez Neville.

J'allais pousser le portillon, lorsque je remarquais une toute petite licorne , de la taille d'un poney , qui saccageait à grand coup de dent un plan de citrouille. Je vis débouler de la maison une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, courir vers l'animal et le chasser en hurlant dans un anglais approximatif «DEGAGE ! ALLEZ ! OUST! » mais visiblement la licorne n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Ce fut l'arrivée de Neville qui la dérangea. Je signalais ma présence avec un sourire.

«Et bien Nev, je vois que tu as toujours la main verte. »

Je le vis sursauter, et il me regarda avec effarement tandis que je souriais. Il vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, tout en me demandant ce que je faisais là. En fait, il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me fit entrer dans la maison, laissant la petite fille nous suivre en trottinant. Tous assis dans le salon, je pus enfin me détendre un petit peu. Neville reposa sa question tout en me servant un thé à la mente. L'enfant s'était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, un chien noir tranquillement assis sur ses genoux.

«Je me suis... violemment disputée avec Ron. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et... il m'a frappée. »

J'étais consciente d'être au bord des larmes, et la douleur à ma joue n'était pas la seule responsable. Mon mariage avait volé en éclat, et je ne savais pas comment reprendre pied. Mon ami botaniste se précipita à mes côtés et examina ma joue enflée avec une moue dégoûtée.

«Je ne savais pas Ron capable d'une telle chose. »

«Moi non plus... Je suis désolée de te déranger Neville, mais je n'ai nul part où loger cette nuit. »

«Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une chambre de libre à l'étage. Il suffira de l'aérer un petit peu et tu pourras t'installer. »

Avec un sourire, il m'invita à la suivre, sans se soucier de la petite fille qui caressait toujours vaguement le chiot noir qui bavait sur sa robe de sorcière. Neville me guida jusqu'à un escalier en bois brut qui grinçait à chaque pas. L'odeur de la maison me plaisait, c'était une odeur conviviale de bois et de menthe. A l'étage, une petite mezzanine permettait l'accès à trois pièces. Mon guide me présenta la première porte blanche comme étant la salle de bain , la porte du milieu donnait accès aux toilettes et enfin la dernière serait ma chambre pour ce soir. J'y déposais mes affaires et laissait Neville me faire descendre les escaliers. De retour dans le salon , il m'obligea à me rasseoir sur son canapé , mais je me relevais en pâlissant. Dieu ! Je devais prévenir Drago pour le dîner de demain soir ! En y rependant aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que j'aurais pu attendre au moins le lendemain matin pour lui écrire.

Alors que Neville fouillait dans un placard pour trouver une armoire à pharmacie, je le hélais.

«Neville ! Dis moi est ce que tu aurais un hibou que je pourrais utiliser ? »

«Oui bien sûr ! » Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge avant de crier à la petite fille qui restait sagement dans son cocon de chaleur.

«Agatha ! Va chercher Doudou s'il te plait. »

Je vis la gamine bouger le petit labrador qui occupait ses genoux jusqu'à cet instant et descendre d'un saut de cabri pour aller trottiner jusqu'à la porte qui menait au jardin. Même de là où j'étais, j'entendis la voix fluette de la petite fille crier:

«DOUDOUUUUUUUUUU !!! VIENS VOIR MAMAN AGATHA ! »

Masquant un fou rire sous une toux peu discrète, je vis un hibou au plumage bigarré entrer dans la maison, d'un vol presque flegmatique. L'animal se posa sur le dossier du canapé, à quelques centimètres d' Hermione, et hulula de manière lugubre. La petite Agatha arriva en trottinant, les poings sur les hanches et se mit à traiter le hibou innocent de tous les noms d'oiseaux. La fillette, voyant que le volatile ne semblait pas particulièrement passionné par ses remontrances, reporta son attention sur le labrador qui était étalé de tout son long au bas du fauteuil.

«Sirius ! AU PIED ! »

Le chiot ne semblait pas plus réceptif que le hibou qui baillait aux corneilles. Neville revint, du parchemin sous le bras et une trousse à pharmacie moldue sous l'autre. Il soupira et adressa un regard sombre à la gamine autoritaire.

«Agatha ça suffit, va jouer dans ta chambre, les grands doivent discuter. »

Avec grognement et regards promettant milles et une vengeances , la blondinette disparut derrière une porte orange vif. Qu'elle claqua férocement, et le botaniste cru bon d'ajouter.

«Et ne claque pas la porte ! »

Quelle autorité.... Je pris avec gratitude la poche de glace que mon ami me tendit, et l'appliquait sur ma joue devenue violette. De l'autre main je pris une plume qui trônait sur la table basse et m'appliquait à écrire une petite lettre d'excuse... j'espérais juste qu'il ne prendrait pas cela pour une fuite.

_Drago, _

_Je suis une nouvelle fois désolée (à croire que ça devient une habitude). Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner demain soir, quelques soucis de maigre importances me retiennent. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu et peut être pourrions nous retourner ensemble à la «Roseraie » dans quelques jours. Si bien sûr l'idée te tente. _

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione. _

J'avais hésité à marquer son prénom, sachant Neville à côté d'elle. Mais si il vit le prénom honnis, il ne dit rien. Je préférais cela d'ailleurs. Je roulais la bande de parchemin et, n'ayant pas de cire sous la main, je pris un pansement qui me permit alors de cacheter mon rouleau. C'était un cachet de fortune mais au moins le parchemin ne se dépliait pas. J'accrochais la missive à la patte de «Doudou le hibou » et je lui donnait le nom du récepteur. Cette fois, impossible que Nev n'ai pas entendu. Mais il ne réagit pas, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé avec une poche de glace dans la main. Il me laissa l'appliquer contre ma joue sensible. Le silence n'était troublé que par une musique du genre Henry Des qui filtrait par la porte de la gamine. Je souris en me disant que décidément, si c'était cela le rêve de Ron, j'avais bien fait de partir. Ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants , en cet instant, me remplissait de félicité. J'en aurai presque remercié les Mangemort coupables des tortures qui m'avaient privée du «bonheur » d'être mère. Manque de chance, ils pourrissaient tous en enfer.

Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre , le service de thé qui appartenait visiblement à sa grand mère, posé sur la petite table en face. Je soufflais doucement sur le liquide ambré afin de ne pas me brûler la langue, et après mûres réflexions je me dit maintenant que Neville devrait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

«Oh ! Tu ne sais pas quoi? J'ai croisé Harry l'autre jour. J'allais à Sainte Mangouste pour rendre un rapport sur le bouton d'or dans la potion Pouss'os. Et il était accompagné par une femme, toute jeune, je ne lui donnerait pas plus de 18 ans. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux la gamine. Vu nos relations, j'ai évité de le saluer, mais tu l'aurais vu... Un vrai papa poule. Il semblait s'agiter autour de la jeune fille, et passait son temps à lui caresser le ventre. Je l'ai entendu lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas, Ron va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. » Je ne savais pas que vous aviez décidé de faire appel à une mère porteuse. »

Je me suis sentit pâlir, et j'ai serré les poings jusqu'à ce que mes ongles rongés pénètrent ma chair. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, malgré les larmes de rage qui commençaient à monter. Ainsi c'était pour cela qu'il me dénigrait ? Pour s'envoyer en l'air avec une jeunette pimbêche, capable , elle au moins, de lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Un enfant. Je me retournais vers Neville et , tant pis s'il était mon seul ami capable de m'accueillir, je lui répondit par la négative.

«Non Neville. Nous n'avons jamais fait appel à une mère porteuse... Ou plutôt Ron à préféré le faire sans moi, sans nul doute pensait il que je ne serais pas d'accord pour qu'une jeunette écarte ses cuisses rien que pour lui. »

Ma voix tremblait, j'étais trahie. Oh bien sûr j'étais au courant que je portais les cornes.... mais qu'on m'apprenne que sa «maîtresse » (dieu que ce mot m'arrachait la bouche) soit enceinte était l'apothéose de ma déchéance. Et qu'en plus Harry était plus qu'au courant n'était pas pour me consoler. Je sombrais tandis que Ron trouvait le bonheur et la réalisation de ses rêves les plus enfouis. Une fille aimante qui lui donnerait son fils, qui serait suivit des cinq autres.

Après ma réponse, le botaniste si réputé se mit à prendre une teinte verdâtre. Signe évident de son malaise. Le pauvre garçon, bien que devenu plus assuré qu'à Poudlard, ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. J'aurai dû avoir pitié, mais au lieu de cela je me levais et le laissait dans sa position inconfortable. J'avais besoin d'une douche, de laisser l'eau chaude entraîner mes problèmes dans le siphon. Ou au pire, me noyer sous le pommeau de douche.

En montant les escaliers, je vis la porte de l'enfant se rouvrir, et ses petits pas pressés me suivre comme mon ombre. Elle parlait à un lapin en peluche dont une oreille pendait lamentablement, rattachée juste par un point de couture mal fait. Et apparemment cette peluche lui servait de confident car je l'entendais marmonner derrière moi, décidément les enfants ce n'était pas pour moi.

«T'as vu Pompon ? Elle a la joue bleue pas belle... Si ça se trouve c'est les nargoles qu'ont fait le coup. C'est tante Luna qui le dit, quand y a du bleu sur la joue , c'est un coup des Nargoles. »

J'hésitais entre envoyer bouler cette petite ombre qui me suivait partout, et éclater de rire. Décidément, il ne fallait jamais présenter un enfant à Luna Lovegood. Du suicide clair et net. Je me retournais vers elle en voyant qu'elle comptait me suivre dans la salle de bain, je la regardait d'un oeil noir et demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Je me sentais presque comme un certain Serpentard à cet instant.

«Je veux savoir... C'est les nargoles de tante Luna qui on fait le bleu ? »

«Non, tu veux bien me laisser prendre ma douche maintenant? » bien sûr la question était réthorique mais allez expliquer ça à une gamine de 7 ans ! Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux naïfs et parla . A moi ou au lapin, je n'en sais rien.

«On me prend pour une gamine idiote. Je sais que les secrets des grands et bien ils sont toujours beurk , comme les épinards. » Et la petite demoiselle fit demi tour en chantonnant un air , faux, de « nous irons aux bois ».

Je refermais la porte de la salle de bain et me glissait hors de mes vêtements pour m'installer dans la cabine. Et je réfléchissais... l'enfant n'avait pas tord, nos secrets de jeunes adultes étaient «beurk comme les épinards ». Mais je me demandais , entre Ron et moi ,

**Quels autres secrets cachions nous l'un à l'autre ? **

* * *

comme j'ai eu mes notes de bac aujourd'hui, je vous les donne également !J'avoue être fière de moi ^^

Ecrit = 15

Oral = 14

TPE = 17

Bonne vacances et à très bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello mes lecteurs adorés ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont félicités pour mon bac de français et ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire. Je m' auto-fait de la pub en vous priant de lire mon nouveau one shot «Tornade sentimentale » que vous trouverez dans mon recueil.

Voyant que beaucoup me posaient des questions sur Neville , Agatha et les autres, voici un léger résumé parce que je désespère de voir que personne ne comprend l'avancée de l'histoire .

Rappel:

Neville Longdubas est rejeté par le monde magique (et donc ses anciens amis) à cause de son homosexualité. Ron refuse que Hermione le fréquente à cause de cela. Neville a obtenu la garde de sa nièce, Agatha , après la mort de sa grande sœur dont il n'avait pas connu l'existence.

Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair, place au chapitre

* * *

Je passais deux jours et trois nuits chez Neville et sa nièce, supportant malgré moi les caprices incessants de l'enfant. A partir de la minute où je refusai l'assiette d'omelette aux poireaux, j'étais devenue son héroïne, et plus particulièrement sa «tata Hermione ». Je remercie Merlin de m'avoir donné la possibilité de ne pas en avoir !

Avec l'ancien cauchemar de Severus Rogue, nous parlions de nos jeunes années, de botanique , de légendes celtes et de beaucoup d'autres choses. En fait, nous parlions de tout sauf de nos vies respectives, et je m'en accommodais très bien. Je n'avais pas envie de déblatérer sur mon mariage foireux avec Ron, ni sur mon «amitié » avec Drago. En parlant de lui, je n'avais pas encore reçut de réponse à ma lettre d'excuses, peut être qu'il m'en voulait tellement qu'il décidait de couper le fin pond de corde qui nous reliait !

Je fis part de mes réflexions à ce bon vieux Neville, qui au passage était un excellent cuisinier.

«Neville... ta chouette met beaucoup de temps à revenir. Peut être qu'il ne m'a pas répondu, il doit m'en vouloir à mort ! »

«Hermione, la personne a qui tu as écrit habite bien en Angleterre, n'est ce pas ? »

«Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

«On est en Islande.... les vents sont violents et à vol de hibou, Londres c'est pas la porte à côté. »

Je rougis furieusement, honteuse d'avoir oublié ce léger détail, je me rendais compte d'une chose horrible. Le repas.... Drago n'avait pas dut être prévenu à temps et avait du sans doute se déplacer et cela pour rien. Merlin, j'étais sûre d'avoir touché le fond, mais là c'était pire. Etrangement, l'idée de m'attirer les foudres de Drago m'était plus pénible que celle de l'infidélité de Ronald. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il faudrait que je mette les choses au clair un jour. La nièce de mon hébergeur vint tirer la manche de mon pull, avec une moue que beaucoup trouveraient attendrissante. Manque de chance pour elle, je n'en faisais pas parti.

«Tata Hermione.... tu joues à la poupée avec moi ? »

Grr , cette petite voix fluette et innocente me donnait envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Dire que mon «mari » voulait la même chose, mais en plusieurs exemplaires. Comment avais je pu souhaiter la même chose ? Pour moi, une vie sans enfant c'était tout simplement une vie sans emmerdes. Pas de problème d'héritage , pas de couche à changer , pas de nuits de deux heures à cause des pleurs du bébé , pas de nuit blanche chez le pédiatre pour finalement diagnostiquer un rhume , pas de jouets qui encombreront les placards pendant 10 ans , pas de petit(s) copain(s) braillards qui mettront la maison à feu et à sang pendant les anniversaires …. bref une vie normale et sans contrainte.

Je ne voulais pas me remettre à jouer à la poupée avec Agatha, non pas qu'elle était chiante, mais un peu. Disons que j'avais passé l'âge d'emmener Ken et Barbie au bal , dans un cabriolet rose bonbon... comme si un homme accepterait de conduire une voiture rose bonbon. Je passais ma main aux ongles écaillés dans les cheveux de la gamine avant d'ouvrir la bouche, je cherchais encore mon excuse. Mais Neville fut plus rapide que mon cerveau, le cuistot passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine et m'appela en criant .

«HERMIONE ! DOUDOU ! »

J'eu besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion. Etait ce moi qu'il appelait Doudou ? Depuis quand étais je «Doudou » ? Et j' eu enfin ma révélation en revoyant la petite puce appeler , à grand cris, le pauvre hibou ainsi nommé. Je m'excusais auprès de l'enfant, qui partit bouder dans sa chambre , et m'empressai de récupérer mon enveloppe, scellée par le fameux blason des Malefoy. C'est tremblante que je tentais de l'ouvrir, mais Neville me prit d'autorité le coupe papier et déchira lui même. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été dangereuse avec des objets pointus. En première année, j'avais manqué d'éborgner Padma Patil en manipulant un couteau lors d'un cours de botanique. Autant dire qu'elle m'a fuit jusqu'à la fin de nos cours en commun.

Je dépliais le parchemin et le lut rapidement.

«_Hermione , _

_Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Figure toi que ton cher et tendre époux n'avait pas l'air très content de me trouver devant votre immeuble, attendant tout seul comme un con. Je trouve étrange de n'avoir reçu ta lettre que le lendemain, j'espère tout de même qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé. Ce serait dommage pour moi , je n'aurai pas eu l'immense plaisir de t'inviter à dîner. Pour un prochain rendez vous, je te laisse choisir toi même la date, histoire d'être sûr que tu viennes. Contacte moi au Malefoy Cottage , réseau de cheminée ouvert si ça te tente. _

_Ton très vexé _

_Drago Malefoy._ »

Après la lecture, je fus partagée entre le rire et les larmes, ainsi il était vexé mais acceptait tout de même un autre rendez vous. J'en fus contente et mon sourire me trahit face à Neville qui continua à touiller , l'air de rien, une grande cuillère en bois dans sa marmite où chauffais un délicieux coulis de fruits rouges. Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

«Je vois que tu as repris contact avec Malefoy. »

«Je... oui , on s'est croisés. »

«Il a changé... moins prétentieux. Il en serait presque sympa. »

«Tu l'as vu pendant la bataille nan ? »

«Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

«Tu sais qui l'as défiguré ? Il a une balafre sur la joue et je cherche à savoir qui la lui a faite. »

«... » Un ange passa.

«Nev ? »

«Tu ne devrais pas remuer le passé , Hermione. Certaine choses feraient mieux d'être oubliées. »

Je n'insistais pas, sachant d'avance qu'il ne me répondrait pas plus. Mais je relisais le parchemin de mon ancien ennemi et me rendais compte qu'il fallait que je m'explique.

«Neville, est ce que tu as une cheminée raccordée au réseau ? »

je le vis se gratter pensivement le menton , rappant contre son début de barbe, avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Nous traversâmes le jardin, à moitié peuplé de gnomes braillards et plus crétins les uns que les autres. Au fond, je devinais un vieux mur de pierre , qui autrefois avait dû être le pignon d'une maison. Malgré la couleur noire, je devinai la silhouette d'une cheminée monumentale, où avait dû cuire des bestiaux encore entier. J'entendais presque le grincement d'une broche métallique supportant le poids d'un mouton au dessus des flammes. Mon camarade sortit sa baguette et alluma un grand feu dans l'âtre malgré le vent qui soufflait sur la lande islandaise. Je le remerciai et écrivais rapidement un «je peux passer ? » au dos de l'enveloppe avant de la faire passer chez Malefoy. Espérant qu'il était près de sa cheminée. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la réponse me vint.

«Oui. »

Un simple mot qui changeait tout. J'étais «invitée » chez Drago et le pire, c'est que j'étais morte de trouille ET impatiente de le revoir.

A suivre....

* * *

Je sais , je sais , c'est un chapitre décevant, trop court , pas assez de Drago ect... mais je promet que vous aurez droit à de belles retrouvailles ;) et puis ce chapitre je le poste surtout pour vous faire patienter jusqu'a mon retour d'Angleterre ^^ bonnes vacances à vous et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog où je fais la promo des fanfictions qui m'ont marquées (lien dans mon profil)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs , merci pour vos très gentilles reviews malgré mes chapitres décevants. Alors j'espère tout de même que les retrouvailles entre notre beau blondinet et Hermione vous plairont. (allez l'espoir fait vivre il paraît)

réponse à la review de c_Uz : Alors en effet j'ai une légère répugnance envers les enfants (jusqu'à 10 ans ils sont insupportables) tu as donc le droit de me serrer dans tes bras. Donc en effet Hermione à bel et bien participé à la bataille mais un champs de bataille (surtout à Poudlard) c'est grand et y a pas mal de méchants qui auraient bien aimé la zigouiller donc elle avait autre chose à foutre que de chercher Drago. Quand à celui-ci, il s'est battu aux côté de Ryry & co. Et on croisera sans doute la blondinette dans quelques chapitres pas d'inquiétude. Voilà, maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je fixais le bout de parchemin où les trois petites lettres dansaient devant mes yeux. A côté de moi, courbée par le puissant vent Islandais, Neville semblait quelque peu désapprouver ma lubie. Je me tournais vers lui, prête à lui redemander de la poudre de cheminette, mais il me devança en me mettant d'autorité une poignée dorée dans la main. Je le remerciai d'un sourire avant de tendre le bras au dessus de l'âtre, mais le jeune homme me mit la main sur l'épaule pour m'arrêter.

«Hermione... sois prudente et surtout, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec Malefoy. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. »

Je me contentais d'un hochement de la tête, et il me lâcha résigné. Je penserai à ses paroles énigmatiques plus tard, pour le moment j'avais un ex ennemi à visiter. Prenant une intense bouffé d'air chargé de sel, je lâchais la poudre qui, malgré le vent qui aurait du la déporter, retomba à mes pieds et provoqua une haute gerbe de flamme vertes. Je tonnais d'une voix forte: «Malefoy Cottage. » Et je disparut alors du jardin de Neville pour atterrir dans un salon classique. J'étais arrivée.

Par chance, j'étais arrivée sur mes pieds et non pas affalée sur mon postérieur... j'avais tout de même envie d'être à mon avantage même si ce n'était pas gagné. Mes cheveux devaient être à peu près sauf grâce à ma coupe courte que j'avais depuis peu, mais disons que leur douceur s'était envolée avec le vent salé qui les avait emmêlés. Mes yeux se portèrent directement sur le miroir ouvragé qui trônait sur la cheminée où j'avais atterri, décidément je ne serais jamais un canon de beauté. Mes yeux trop grands me dévoraient le visage que j'avais trop pâle, sauf la marque devenue verdâtre/jaunâtre que m'avait fait Ron. Je la conservais pour appuyer mon dossier de divorce, j'étais bel et bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Je me détournai du miroir, dégoutée par mon reflet. Alors que j'allais commencer à examiner le lieu où je me trouvais, un «plop » significatif troubla la quiétude du lieux. En baissant les yeux, je vis un elfe de maison visiblement très vieux qui me jaugeais avec une arrogance que je n'avais vu que chez Kreatur.

«Miss doit attendre. Le maître a dit que Miss pouvait rester l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il finit de se préparer. Le maître ne sera pas long. »

Aussitôt la commission faite, l'elfe disparut sans même s'être présenté. Connaissant les habitudes sorcières, il devait avoir un nom ridicule et surtout , comme quasiment tous ses congénères, se finissant par le son 'i'. Dobby , Winky … il y en avait d'autres dans les cuisines de Poudlard qui répondaient à des prénoms en i.

Décidant de prendre mes aises, je m'asseyais dans son canapé en chintz ma foi très confortable. Les carreaux vichy donnaient un air campagnard au salon pourtant luxueux des Malefoy. Au plafond le lustre était plutôt impressionnant avec sa grande boule de cristal qui renfermait des centaines de lucioles. Mais en y regardant de plus prêt il s'agissait de petites fées. Ceci était le seul vrai signe ostensoir de la richesse de la famille. Le mobilier était simple, une bibliothèque en bois sombre était accolé au mur en face de la cheminée, le canapé à mi chemin. Un guéridon portait un vase où trempaient quelques fleurs qui commençaient à faner.

Ayant fini ma petite inspection, je me relevais juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Entra alors celui qui dérangeait ma petite vie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides de sa douche, et je me surpris à rosir en pensant à cet homme sous l'eau. Quel cliché.

Avec lenteur il s'approcha et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais je lui faire la bise en guise de bonjour comme les français ? Ou alors simplement entamer mes explications sur mon absence injustifiée. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de départager, vu que Drago s'en chargea.

«Hermione... je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais tout de suite et j'ai cru avoir le temps de prendre ma douche. »

«Ce n'est rien. J'aurais du te dire que je venais tout de suite... »

Un silence lourd s'installa avant que le vieil elfe rabougris ne vienne amener le plateau du thé. Drago, d'un air las , le congédia rapidement avant de me faire un signe de la main , me signifiant qu'il fallait que je me rasseye. Une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par une simple petite table basse en verre, nous eûmes ensemble un fou rire nerveux. Comment pouvions nous être aussi timide que des adolescents lors de leur première amourette ? Il me servit un thé avec un sucre, comme je les aimais alors.

Après avoir dégusté la première gorgée du chaud liquide, je reposais la jolie tasse de porcelaine dans sa coupelle et prit une grande inspiration, sous l'œil scrutateur du blondinet aristocrate.

«Drago... Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour le dîner raté. J'ai voulu te prévenir je te le promet, j'ai même envoyé un hibou. »

Il me regardait d'une manière qui me laissait bien voir à quel point il en doutait, j'étais peinée qu'il me croit capable de fuir sa compagnie, moi qui pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que j'aimais passer du temps avec lui.

«Donc je t'ai envoyé un hibou mais apparemment trop tard. Je n'étais plus en Angleterre quand je l'ai envoyé, je n'avais pas pensé au temps de trajet , je l'avoue. Et ... » mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupait, les sourcils froncés.

«Attends ! Tu n'étais plus en Angleterre ? Mais où étais tu alors ? Ton Weasley de mari que j'ai croisé m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais et il a faillis m'envoyer un bon crochet du droit en apprenant que je te sortais ce soir. Jaloux ton époux? »

La dernière phrase avait été susurrée avec un petite sourire moqueur , tordant sa joue balafrée. J'eus du mal à détacher mes yeux de la ligne ouverte.

«C'est plus ou moins à cause de Ron que j'ai du partir... » avouais je piteusement en baissant les yeux, telle une gamine en faute. Drago fronça un peu plus les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, caché par une chemise blanche qui me rappelait nos années Poudlard.

«Comment cela ? Explique. »

Bon la demande n'étais pas vraiment la plus polie qui soit mais je pouvais bien faire un effort non ? Je n'avais pas BESOIN de parler de ça, j'avais besoin de lui en parler à Lui. Je me rejetais en arrière dans le canapé moelleux et préférais fixer le plafond plutôt que son faciès défiguré qui m'intriguais. Lui tout entier me surprenait et me donnait envie de le toucher , sa tristesse dure dans ses orbes métalliques me donnait une irrésistible envie de le serrer contre moi et de lui offrir tout l'amour que j'étais capable de donner. Et tout ce mélange d'attraction et de compassion sincère me donnait le tournis.

«Et bien, avec Ron nous nous sommes disputés plutôt violemment. Avant que tu ne poses la question c'était à propos de mon avenir professionnel. Je veux travailler et il n'est pas d'accord. La dispute a dégénéré et il.... il m'a frappé. NON, attend que j'ai fini avant de hurler s'il te plaît ! (Drago se rassit en m'observant avec angoisse.) Je suis partie précipitamment avec une valise remplie à la va-vite et il n'a pas essayé de me retenir. Seulement je n'avais nul part où aller, j'ai pensé à un vieil ami qui pourrait sans doute m'accueillir quelques jours. J'ai transplané en Islande rejoindre Neville Londubat. Il a accepté de me loger chez lui et je lui ai bien sûr raconté ce qu'il s'est passé , seulement pour être franche avec tous ces chambardements j'en avais oublié notre dîner. La nièce de Neville m'a prêté son hiboux afin que je te prévienne mais comme tu le sais, Islande – Angleterre c'est pas tout à fait la porte à côté. Donc voilà, tu sais tout. »

J'avais à peine fini que Drago se précipitait à mes côtés sur le canapé, me faisant délicatement tourné le visage pour observer mon bleu. Mon nouvel ami (peut être plus qu'un ami d'ailleurs) encadra mon visage de ses mains et se rapprocha , je commençais à sentir mon coeur s'emballer à l'idée qu'il allait peut être m'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si je redoutais ou enviais ce geste, quelque part ce serait avouer que depuis le début je pensais à un autre homme que Ron. Ce serait avouer que toutes ses années où j'ai aimé le rouquin n'auraient été que du vent. Je n'étais pas vraiment prête je crois.

Drago appuya son front contre le mien, ses yeux si clairs encrés dans les miens, il paraissait si sérieux.

«Hermione... s'il te plaît... jure moi que tu vas divorcer de ce sombre crétin. » Il semblait si... désespéré. Ce n'était pas une émotion que l'on voyait habituellement sur le visage pâle d'un Malefoy. Je posais ma main sur la main droite qui épousait ma joue, mon regard s'adoucissant face à sa prévenance. Nous étions proches, trop proche pour ma propre santé mentale mais je décidais de passer outre.

«Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je compte bien quitter Ronald en bonne et due forme... de toute manière ça arrangera tout le monde. Il a mis sa maîtresse en cloque, en le quittant je lui permet de l'épouser et d'avoir enfin sa petite famille heureuse. »

Je crois que j'ai dis une bêtise, intérieurement ce n'était pas cela que je pensais. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, qu'il sache ce que ca faisait de savoir sa moitié indifférente. Mais j'ai voulu jouer aux demoiselles pleines de bonté face à Drago. Et vu son regard de tueur ça n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il me releva un peu le visage, repoussant de légères bouclettes brunes qui balayaient mon front.

«Hermione ! Il t'as vraiment trompé ? Ce sombre crétin a osé se tremper le biscuit chez une autre ? »

«Drago ! » choquée, je m'étais reculée vivement. Entendre un Malefoy parler comme ça m'avait profondément remuée. Il me prit plutôt la main et pourtant ne s'excusa pas.

«Demain, je t'emmène chez Karen. Elle est avocate, spécialisé dans les affaires de couple, elle est très douée. »

«Merci Drago... »

Il me sourit et souleva une main pour débarrasser de nouveau mon front des mèches rebelles, mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment.

«DRAGO ! JE NE TROUVE PLUS MON BAL.... Oh je dérange ? »

Sous mes yeux ébahis, se trouvais un deuxième Drago. Une copie exacte de mon ancien camarade, comme si Drago s'était arrêté à l'âge de 14 ans. Mes yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre dans une danse effrénée. Les même cheveux blonds platines , les mêmes yeux d'un gris anthracites , le même visage pointu et la même classe tout à fait Malefoyenne. Qui donc était cet adolescent?

Le plus âgé des blond lâcha ma main et fit signe au nouveau venu de s'approcher.

«Serpico je te présente Hermione Granger , une.... ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Hermione voici Serpico, mon petit frère. »

A suivre ….

* * *

**Corrigé et édité le 12/09/09**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Apparemment le chapitre 8 avec l'apparition de Malefoy's brother vous a bien plu. Merci pour vos sympathiques reviews. Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter le chapitre 9 où l'on en apprendra plus sur Drago Lucius Malefoy.

PS: et bravo à **Jeff-la-bleue **qui a trouvé d'où venait le prénom de Serpico ^^

Le prénom Serpico vient du manga Berserk (que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, bien que très gore il est génial)

* * *

Chapitre 9

Serpico se tint en face de moi, et fit une jolie courbette amusée pour m'offrir un baise main joueur. Il avait l'air décidément bien plus libéré que son grand frère. D'ailleurs ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix de ténor.

«Serpico, cesse de faire l'idiot. Bon que voulais-tu? »

«Oh juste te prévenir que oncl' Sev a fini ta potion pour ton problème. » répondit l'adolescent en prenant une pomme dans la coupe de fruit posée en face de nous, et dire que je ne l'avais même pas remarquée... Mais quel était donc ce fameux problème? Je commençais à m'inquiéter un petit peu, il est vrai que mon camarade n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme. Je vis qu'il n'était très à l'aise sur ce sujet car il le clos très rapidement.

«Bien. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. » son ton laissait clairement entendre que si le deuxième blondinet n'obéissait pas, il tâterait de sa baguette. Serpico soupira et projeta le dos de sa main jusqu'à son front dans une pose théâtrale.

«Qu'entend je ? Mon propre frère ose me foutre à la porte avec un coup de baguette au cul ! »

Je souriais, je revoyais presque Fred Weasley avec la même pose quand sa mère s'était trompée de prénom en l'appelant George. Drago lui se contenta de pointer la porte du doigt, le visage fermé. Le petit frère me sourit , fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement. Qui aurait cru qu'un Malefoy puisse être si exubérant ? Certainement pas moi .

Une fois la porte close, Drago soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

«Mon frère est fatiguant.... navré. »

«Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas pire que les jumeaux Weasley. »

«Pire ça n'existe pas Hermione. »

Nous nous regardâmes, partageant sans s'en rendre compte nos souvenirs de Poudlard. Il m'avoua avoir utiliser pas mal de nougats nez-en-sang pour éviter le cours de Soin aux créatures magique. A l'époque je me serais outrée de ce comportement mais avec l'âge je le comprends , qui a dit que j'étais censée? Après un léger silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

«Drago... dis moi la vérité, tu es malade ? » je ne mimais pas mon inquiétude.

« Bien sûr que non pourquoi ? »

«Ton frère a parlé d'une potion pour un problème. »

«Ah...ça. Ce n'est rien. »

«Mais ... »

«Non Hermione, s'il te plaît. Parlons d'autre chose tu veux. »

Je me mis à m'inquiéter davantage, qu'avait il donc pour ne pas vouloir m'en parler ? Remarque, je ne suis pas sa femme ni sa meilleure je n'avais aucun droit sur ses secrets. Il tenta de me rassurer d'un sourire mais ce n'était pas très concluant. Je me décidais à rompre le silence gêné.

«Je t'ai parlé de mes histoires Drago, et j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis la bataille. Si tu veux bien, évidemment. »

«D'accord... ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Alors... après la bataille j'ai échappé au procès grâce au témoignage de Potter ainsi que celui du tableau de Dumbledore. Mon père n'a pas eu la même chance que moi... Il est emprisonné à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Libéré pour bonne conduite et surtout les pots de vin versés par ma mère. Mes parents et ceux de Pansy nous avaient fiancés depuis l'âge où nous portions des couches. Je m'y étais résigné et elle également. Seulement notre promesse a été dissolue par son père , pour des raisons personnelles. Je me suis sentis... libre et en même temps je perdais tous mes repères. Ma vie avait été réglée comme du papier à musique. A 20 ans j'épousais Pansy , je lui faisais un héritier unique et nous vivions comme un couple de riche Sang-Pur et surtout je faisais une ascension fulgurante au gouvernement. Mais un ancien camarade de mon père à tout brisé. Je vis donc seul dans cette maison avec ma mère et mon frère, sans aucun lien social vraiment fort hormis Karen. Je te la présenterai, c'est une femme charmante, de plus elle est avocate et pourra sûrement t'aider pour ton histoire de couple. »

«... mais, d'un point de vue professionnel , tu fais quelque chose ? »

«Oui... je dirige une galerie d'art qui mélange les tableaux moldus et sorciers. Le vernissage se fera sans doute vers la fin du mois et si ça te tente... tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner? »

Je souriais d'un air sans doute un peu niais et acquiesçais avec vigueur. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à l'art sorcier mais ce serait une bonne occasion d'en apprendre plus. Nous continuâmes à discuter de manière plus joyeuse et je lui faisais part de mes envies de travail.

«Et bien je peux te proposer un poste si tu veux. J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire pour réceptionner les demandes d'exposition et toute sorte d'autres choses. »

Je réfléchissais, si je m'engageais là dedans mon rêve serait il de nouveau hors de portée? Je ne savais pas vraiment que faire donc je répondis tout simplement.

«Je vais y réfléchir. J'ai un rêve que je veux réaliser et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le réaliser en travaillant pour toi. »

«Quel est il ce rêve? » dit il , l'air franchement déçu.

«Je voudrais être dresseuse de hiboux. »

J'attendais fièrement qu'il se mette à rire, tous ceux avec qui j'avais partagé mon aspiration avaient ris de manière plutôt insultante. Mais rien ne vint, il se caressait le menton pensivement, l'air perdu dans ses pensées au vue de ses sourcils froncés.

«Hum... Tu peux peut être aller voir le vieux Gildas. C'est le seul éleveur et dresseur de Grande Bretagne. Il n'est pas loin du trépas aux dernières nouvelles et beaucoup d'animaleries sont inquiètes de devoir se fournir à l'étranger. Il habite en Ecosse, pas très très loin de Poudlard d'après les rumeurs, je demanderai à Karen de t'y emmener. Elle s'est occupée de ses affaires d'héritages et le connait assez bien je crois. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse.

«Merci Drago, de faire autant pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup. » Il sourit lui aussi, et sa main vint se poser un instant sur ma joue, je frissonnais au contact de sa main chaude. Ses yeux gris étaient profondément ancrés dans les miens et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage. Encore une fois j'étais comme hypnotisée, ma gorge était comme asséchée et mes yeux suivirent la ligne de sa violente cicatrice.

«Que ne ferait on pas pour une amie... » sa voix me sortit de ma torpeur. Sa voix avait une pointe de regret et d'autre chose que je ne pouvais décrire. Sa main quitta ma joue pour remettre une petite boucle de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

«cette coiffure te va très bien au fait. » Je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues et ne put que balbutier un petit merci timide. Je n'étais plus habituée aux compliments masculins. Drago se leva et me proposa une petite promenade dans le jardin. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à l'espace vert qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et il m'avoua en louer quelques parcelles à une éleveuse de chevaux ailés. Lors de notre balade, nous en croisâmes quelques un, broutant joyeusement l'herbe tendre. J'étais contente, il faisait beau, je me trouvais en compagnie d'un nouvel ami et sa main venait juste de prendre timidement la mienne. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers lui et me contentais de serrer plus franchement ses doigts offerts. Qu'étions nous entrain de faire ? Était ce une trahison envers Ronald malgré que lui ne se gène pas le moins du monde? Sa main était légèrement calleuse et puissante autour de la mienne si peu soignée. Mes ongles rongés et trop courts, ma peau asséchée à cause des trop nombreuses lessives et vaisselles à la main... je me faisais l'impression d'une cendrillon accompagnée du prince charmant. Sauf que Drago n'était plus un prince, mais charmant, oui il l'était toujours.

«Tu sais... tu devrais vraiment travailler pour moi. Attends je t'explique. En divorçant de Weasley, tu te retrouveras sans ressource . Et si Gildas accepte de te former au métier de dresseuse, il te faudra quelques années avant d'être reconnue comme telle et donc d'être payée pour ça. Alors que en bossant dans ma galerie d'art, tu t'assures un revenu et ainsi tu seras plus indépendante et bien sûr je te laisserai profiter de la formation du vieux dresseur. Alors qu'en dis tu? »

Je réfléchis et je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord. Comment faire sans ressource ? Alors avec un vague sourire j'acceptais sa proposition. Rien que son sourire joyeux éclipsant la laideur de sa joue défigurée fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

**Par Merlin dans quoi m'étais je embarquée?**

* * *

Bon c'est un chapitre un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews toujours si gentilles.

Merci à mes plus fidèles lectrices qui review à chaque chapitre et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs. Un merci particulier à CAROLE qui m'a fait très très plaisir avec sa review très chaleureuse. **MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello mes lecteurs,

encore merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Apparemment mon petit Drago en martyr vous plait beaucoup ^^ (je précise que le coup de Hermione fascinée pas sa cicatrice c'est un peu de moi, je suis toujours très attirée par les cicatrices.)

Place au chapitre 10 , normalement ce qu'il y a ici devait se passer dans le 9 mais mes plans ont un peu changé.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Après notre promenade dans le domaine, Drago me proposa de me raccompagner mais je déclinais en prétendant devoir passer à Londres. Je le quittais donc sur le perron du cottage, et je voyais le jeune Serpico me faire de grands signe de main de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je lui adressais un petit signe et après un dernier sourire timide envers mon ancien camarade je transplanais pour mon ancien chez moi. Je devais m'expliquer avec Ronald.

Je me retrouvais devant l'immeuble qui avait été le mien, et poussait la lourde porte avant d'emprunter les escaliers. J'avais des tendances claustrophobe et donc j'évitais autant que possible les ascenseurs. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de mon ancien foyer, et inspirais calmement. Je toquais et cela me fit mal , j'étais comme une étrangère chez moi. Ce ne fut pas Ron qui m'ouvrit. Mais une jeune fille, pas plus de 18 ou 19 ans, un ventre déjà arrondis par la grossesse. Elle parut plus qu'effrayée de me voir, et j'eus presque pitié d'elle. Je dis bien presque.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds vénitien, tombant au niveau de ses omoplates, apparemment elle avait tenté un balayage grâce à des mèches blondes mais tout cela faisait artificiel. Son visage à la peau rose était dévoré par une paire d'yeux marrons. Ses lèvres torturées tremblaient tandis qu'elle bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles.

Etait je devenue méchante à force de fréquenter le Serpentard blond ? Pourquoi ne rassurais je pas cette pauvre gamine ? Basse vengeance envers la maîtresse de mon mari ? Peut être. Mais j'étais surtout dégoutée de voir cette fille dans ce qui avait été mon foyer. Ronald surgit de la salle de bain, rasé de près.

« Diane ? Qui est ce? »

Diane ? Tu parles d'un prénom ! (nda: désolée si il y a des Diane parmi les lectrices) Mon rouquin de mari se stoppa net et pâlit considérablement. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et déglutit difficilement.

«Diane, laisse nous seuls. »

Par Merlin ! Il lui parle comme à une gamine ! Il reproduisait exactement le même schéma qu'avec moi sauf qu'en prime cette fille à l'air d'être terrorisée par sa grossesse. De plus elle est pas épaisse, sans doute un de ces nombreux régimes miracle. Je préfère encore mes quelques kilos en trop et ma culotte de cheval plutôt que de ressembler à un sac d'os. Mais je m'égare. Alors que Diane entamait une retraite, je la coupais.

«Elle peut rester, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je venais juste mettre les choses au clair, mais apparemment une partie est déjà faite. » Oui j'étais amère, non pas par la facilité de Ron à m'oublier mais juste le fait qu'elle vive ici. Je l'avais conclus par le fait qu'elle portait des chaussons et qu'un vestige de repas pour deux se trouvait sur la table basse du salon. La blonde ne semblait pas savoir que faire, et finalement nous suivit jusqu'au canapé. Je pris place dans le fauteuil en face du sofa et entamait alors la discussion.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Diane, je ne suis pas là pour reconquérir mon mari. Je vous le laisse. Ron, je suis là pour te prévenir que je compte engager un avocat. Je veux lancer une procédure de divorce. »

Mais le rouquin aux yeux bleus n'eut pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je pensais qu'il ne ferait qu'accepter et me laisser repartir mais non. Il sauta sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi.

«QUOI ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE L'ON DIVORCE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? »

«COMMENT OSES TU ? OSER DIRE CA DEVANT TA MAITRESSE? ENCEINTE DE TOI QUI PLUS EST ! ESPECE D'ODIEU PERSONNAGE ! DRAGO AVAIT RAISON EN DISANT QUE TU NE ME MERITAIS PAS! »

Citer Malefoy eu l'air de calmer mon futur ex époux.

«D... Drago comme dans Drago Malefoy ? »

«Oui, nous sommes devenus amis et il m'a promis de m'aider à régler nos histoires. »

«Alors c'était ça.... c'est pour lui que tu me quittes ? Il t'as ouvert ses draps et donc tu divorces! »

CLAC !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, comment osait il être un tel gougat ? Je plissais les yeux et serrais les points pour ne pas lui en balancer une.

«Ca , c'est pour la gifle que tu m'as lancée l'autre jour et également pour ce que tu oses me dire. Toi tu m'as trompée avec cette pauvre fille qui ne mérite pas qu'on lave ainsi notre linge sale devant elle ! Tu l'as mise enceinte, alors assume. Je ne compte pas rester auprès de toi en sachant que ton coeur et ton entrejambe va voir ailleurs. Je ne t'aime plus Ronald, il va bien falloir que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne ! Je ne pars pas pour me mettre avec Drago, nous ne sommes qu'amis et ca me va très bien. Malgré le fait que nous étions ennemis il a su me montrer une image de moi même que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. De toute façon, pour être heureux Ron tu as besoin d'une famille... plusieurs enfants galopant dans le salon et cassant la vieille lampe de ta mère que tu n'as jamais aimé. Moi je ne veux pas et ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, alors arrête tes conneries et tu signeras ce maudit contrat de divorce quand je te le présenterai. »

Je me relevais et croisais le regard brillant de Diane, elle était heureuse je crois de voir que je ne serais plus jamais une rivale. Je lui tendais la main et avec suspicion elle me la serra. Je souris.

«Bonne chance pour le supporter et surtout avec votre grossesse; j'espère sincèrement que vous serez heureux tous les trois. Vous êtes enceinte de combien, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

«3 mois et demi... Merci madame Weas... Grang.... heu... »

«Appelez moi Hermione, ça suffira. »

J'étais décidément trop bonne. Mais Ron n'avait visiblement pas lâché l'affaire, il cria.

«MAIS QUI VA GARDER LE CHAT ?! » il avait dit ça avec une expression d'intense triomphe mais nous le regardâmes d'un air noir. Ce fut Diane qui s'exprima à ma grande surprise.

«RONALD CA SUFFIT ! Tu ne peux pas conserver ta femme et ta maîtresse. Tu choisis c'est soit moi et le bébé ou alors rien du tout. Hermione ne veux pas de tes excuses et de toi tout court et si tu continues comme ça, je risque de ne plus te vouloir non plus ! Alors tu lui laisses ce pauvre chat qui souffre mille morts et cesse de jouer au gosse ! »

Wouaou ! Jamais je n'aurai cru cette gamine de tenir tête à mon meilleur ami. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.... Je souriais à Diane et récupérais mon Pattenrond qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. Le poil terne, maigrichon et faiblard. Je le pris dans mes bras et partis de l'appart' après un au revoir plutôt sympathique avec Diane. Évidemment nous ne seront jamais les meilleures amies du monde mais je ne la haïssais pas comme j'aurai sans doute du le faire.

Je pris soin d'envelopper mon chat dans mes bras et lançai un portus à mon tube de rouge à lèvre qui trainait dans mon sac. Le porte au loin nous mena directement dans le salon de Neville. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son journal et sourit, apparemment heureux de me retrouver vivante. Il ne me parla pas de Drago mais me prévint que son petit ami , Seamus, passerai sûrement dans la journée de demain.

Toujours mon chat roux dans les bras, je montais dans ma chambre et couchais mon adorable matou près de moi. Demain je devais aller voir cette Karen avec Drago. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentais mon estomac tordu par une impression décidément très proche de la jalousie.

**Qui était donc cette femme pour Drago Malefoy ? **

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre assez court mais je vous fais une fleur en le postant rapidement ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO ! Mes lecteurs/lectrices adoré(e)s je vous aime. Je vous remercie de l'engouement que vous présentez pour mon humble petite histoire (que j'adore écrire au passage). Je tenais à remercier

**Loufoca-granger **qui a trouvé une coquille dans mon histoire. En effet, dans le chapitre 8, l'avocate s'appelait Gloria et j'ai après changé le prénom en Karen. J'ai donc corrigé l'erreur dans le chapitre 8. Merci encore chère lectrice fidèle ^^

Je vous embrasse tous et toutes mes lecteurs adorés et vous laisse lire ce chapitre 11 qui se faisait attendre.

(160 REVIEWS =D )

* * *

Chapitre 11

La soirée se passa tranquillement avec Neville et son insupportable gamine. Agatha avait malencontreusement contracté un gros rhume qui la clouait au lit, me permettant de soigner le mal de tête qu'elle me donnait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Non je ne suis pas aigrie, j'aime les enfants.... quand ils sont loin de moi. J'ai expliqué à Nev que Drago viendrait sans doute me chercher ici pour me conduire chez une avocate de sa connaissance. Ce rituel me faisait penser à l'ancienne mode amoureuse, vous savez : le petit ami vient chercher sa belle chez le papa, pas forcément très d'accord de laisser sortir son bébé, pour aller danser au bal du quartier.

Sauf que dans mon cas, Drago n'était pas mon petit ami, Neville n'était pas mon père et surtout nous n'allions pas au bal. De ces trois affirmations, je me demande laquelle était la plus regrettable.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé. Pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, nous avions regardé un film ce soir-là. Dirty Dancing. Comment voulez-vous avoir envie d'aller voir une avocate sans doute vieille et aigrie après ce film ?

Je montais me coucher et fit venir mon chat tout contre moi avant de tomber comme une masse. Et comme toujours depuis nos retrouvailles, je pensais à Drago avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla. J'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux et les rayons lumineux me réchauffaient le visage. Je m'étirai avant de me lever, j'enfilais une robe de chambre et descendit déjeuner. Je remontais 1h après et filait sous la douche chaude. Ne sachant pas quel temps il faisait sous le ciel britannique, j'enfilais une tenue plutôt sobre, mais classe. Une chemisette blanche à manches trois-quart, une jupe noire dans laquelle je rentrais de nouveau grâce à une potion amincissante à base de mandragore. Après avoir enfilé mes bas puis mes chaussures à talons, j'étais fin prête pour l'arrivée de mon ami. Seigneur si on m'avait dit il y a 10 ans que Drago Malefoy répondrait au titre d'ami, je l'aurai envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste tenir compagnie à Lockhart.

Je passais un coup de peigne à mes cheveux et tentait maladroitement de me vernir les ongles en attendant que 9h sonne. Il n'était encore que huit heures après tout. Mais je n'étais pas ambidextre et je ne réussis à vernir d'une seule main et sachez que la french manucure sur une seule main, ça craint.

La sonnette, sonna indiquant la présence de Drago. Mais il était en avance ! Et regardant mon réveil je vis que ma montre qui retardait. Avec célérité je réussis à prendre mon sac et une veste, et ce sans me casser la figure avec mes talons. Je descendis les marches et put voir le fils ainé des Malefoy m'attendre sagement sur le pas de la porte. Je fus étonnée de voir mes deux amis discuter calmement entre eux. Ils cessèrent à mon arrivée et Drago m'offrit un sourire.

« bonjour Hermione. »

Ce sourire et cette voix faillirent me faire dégringoler l'escalier. Je me rattrapais et, les joues rouges d'embarras je me tins devant lui et lui rendit son salut. Je me tournais vers Neville et lui assurait mon retour pour minuit au plus tard.... c'est bien ce que je disais, la sortie au bal.

Mais avant de partir, Drago sorti sa baguette et murmura un sort d'attraction vers ma robe qu'il m'avait avancée l'autre jour. Et sans un bruit elle disparut.

« ne t'en fais pas, elle est au Cottage. Ce soir je veux t'inviter au restaurant pour fêter dignement ta rupture avec Weasley, il n'y a pas de non qui tienne. » Son ton était clairement amusé, mais moi je ne l'étais pas. J'avais peur de l'endroit dans lequel il m'emmènerait. Nous n'avons pas le même standing.

Drago me prit par le bras et m'emmena dehors après un rapide salut de la tête à Neville. Il sortit de sa poche un vieil harmonica qui apparemment n'avait pas servit depuis les années 12. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'un porte au loin et donc laissai mes doigts frôler le métal froid de l'instrument de musique. L'habituelle sensation de ce déplacement manqua de me faire vomir en arrivant à destination. Mais paraît il que c'est très mal élevé, donc je me retins. En levant les yeux, je vis que nous étions face à un bâtiment à l'allure miséreuse, les volets tombaient en morceaux et les fenêtres étaient totalement opaques de poussière. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un moyen pour ne pas se faire prendre par d'éventuels moldus et que donc nous devrions marcher pour atteindre le bureau de cette fameuse avocate. Mais je me trompais. (une fois n'est pas coutume).

Drago sortit sa baguette et tapa deux fois sur la poignée, qui se mit alors à grésiller comme une radio parasité. Une voix féminine sortit de nulle part nous demanda de décliner nos identités.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy accompagne Hermione Jane Granger. »

La même voix artificielle, nous demanda de passer nos baguettes dans la fente qui servait de boîte aux lettres, sans elle je me sentais nue et donc j'hésitais à la faire passer dans cette maison inconnue. Mais mon compagnon le fit sans même réfléchir, comme s'il avait l'habitude. Je suivais donc son exemple. Une fois nos armes potentielles tombée dans le trou, la porte s'ouvrit en même temps qu'un long couloir s'éclairait à l'aide de multiples appliques baroques.

La moquette épaisse était d'un marron chaleureux , et la douce lumière des lampes donnait une atmosphère des plus reposante. Je sentais toujours la main de mon compagnon serrer doucement mon poignet, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe. Muée par une pulsion soudaine, je dégageai mon poignet, et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se retourner, j'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais d'une pression du pouce sur le dos de ma main, il me rassura. Il ne se dégagerait pas , et j'en étais silencieusement ravie. Je devenais folle, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à cette époque. Je m'attachais de plus en plus à un homme que j'avais exécré toute ma jeunesse. Non , à l'époque ce n'était pas un homme, il s'agissait d'un simple adolescent un peu trop chiant pour son propre bien. Comme je l'avais été moi-même.

Toujours est il que nous parcourûmes le couloir dans un silence reposant, avant d'atteindre une sorte de sas où se trouvait un petit bureau tout simple. Un vieil homme qui devait approcher des 70 ans était assis sur une chaise, et nous regardait sans nous voir. Ses yeux étaient entièrement blanc, comme si l'iris avait été effacée d'un coup de gomme. Comment un aveugle pouvait-il travailler ici ? Je n'eus jamais de réponse, mais apparemment il était qualifié.

« Bernardo, nous avons rendez-vous avec Karen. » déclara Drago d'une voix sans timbre.

L'aveugle acquiesça et se leva d'un bond, avant de tendre un large ruban de satin à Drago qui refusa .

« Je n'en ai pas besoin , tu devrais t'en souvenir. » répondit Drago en grognant.

Je voulais demander le pourquoi de ce ruban, mais je n'en eus pas le temps, l'homme de main de Karen nous guida en silence dans un autre couloir vers une porte blanche d'une simplicité effarante. Le fameux Bernardo nous ouvrit galamment la porte et nous laissa entrer dans le bureau de sa patronne. Je compris alors la nécessité d'avoir un employé dénué de vision et pourquoi il avait voulu cacher celle de mon compagnon avec un ruban...

L'avocate Karen était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une vélane dans toute sa splendeur. Sauf qu'au lieux d'être blonde, elle était entre le roux et le blond, ses cheveux brillaient, comme s'ils étaient habillés d'or. Ils lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux, en de belles ondulations , comme des vagues de satin. Malgré le fait que les vélanes n'attirent que les hommes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec passion. Elle était si belle, que c'en était rageant. Même sa manière de froncer les sourcils en voyant Drago sans masque était magnifique. Son sourire, son ravissant visage, ses deux prunelles aussi bleues que l'océan , tout en elle exprimait la beauté et la magnificence. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas une femme comme elle qui avait inspiré aux poètes français le fameux Parnasse. (nda: oui je ressors mon cours de français, et alors ?)

Ce fut mon compagnon qui me fit sortir de ma contemplation en apostrophant la splendide créature.

« Karen... toujours aussi belle. » une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Drago.... toujours aussi imperturbable. Toujours indifférent à mon charme, ce n'est pas juste ! »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation enfantine qui contrastait avec son physique de femme fatale. Et je me demandais bien pourquoi mon ancien ennemi n'était pas touché par le charme dévastateur de cette femme, à côté Fleur De la cours était une mocheté. Et si je me souviens bien, en 4ème année l'adolescent guidé par ses hormones qu'était le jeune Malefoy n'était pas indifférent à la championne Française. Mais je dus reporter mes réflexions à plus tard. La fameuse Karen nous invita à nous asseoir et mon charmant ami, en gentleman, me tira ma chaise, s'attirant ainsi un sourire moqueur de la part de l'avocate. Je crois bien l'avoir entendue murmurer « pas si indifférent que ça finalement. »

Une fois installé autour du bureau en ébène de celle qui devait m'aider à régler mon problème marital, son visage changea. Son expression sérieuse et ses mains jointes sous son menton eclipsait momentanément son incroyable prestance.

« Donc, Madame Weasley née Granger, si je comprends bien vous souhaitez vous séparer de votre époux. C'est bien cela ? » commença t elle en lisant quelques lignes dans un dossier.

« En effet. » répondis je, mal à l'aise.

« Puis-je connaître les raisons de ce divorce ? Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite , les divorces sorciers sont très durs à obtenir. Il va vous falloir une sacré bonne raison pour que le conseil marital des sorciers accèdent à votre demande. »

« C'est simple. Ron, mon mari, m'a trompé à de nombreuses reprises et il a d'ailleurs mis sa maîtresse enceinte. Nous nous sommes violemment disputé il y a quelques jours et il m'a frappé avec force sur la joue, j'ai encore un bleu et mon meilleur ami a pensé à prendre des photos. Mes voisins peuvent aussi attester qu'il criait régulièrement sur moi. Cela suffira t il ? »

La belle Vélane, une paire de lunette sur le nez feuilleta mon dossier, puis se leva pour s'approcher de moi, d'une démarche presque volante. J'avais vu de nombreux vampires se déplacer ainsi dans divers livres moldus comme sorcier, et c'était fascinant. Karen se pencha et observa attentivement ma joue, qui s'était subitement enflammée au contact de ses doigts parfait. Elle se releva et s'écria, telle une enfant le jour de noël: « PARFAIT ! »

Drago et moi même sursautâmes, à ce cris si peu attendu. Elle se rassit à son bureau, les yeux brillants de joie. Je me rapprochais de Malefoy's fils et je sentis son bras venir entourer mes épaules. Je rougis et cette fois ce n'étais pas à cause de la proximité de Karen. Quand cette Vélane se rapprochais c'était ma magie qui réagissait, quand Drago me touchait c'était autre chose que je ne voulais pas nommer.

De nouveau sérieuse, elle nous adressa un sourire éblouissant et déclara avec contentement. « madame Weasley, vous redeviendrez bientôt miss Granger. Les preuves sont accablantes et si, comme vous dites, la grossesse de la maîtresse de votre mari est bien de son fait, il pourra dire adieux à votre mariage. »

L'entrevue continua , nous réglâmes les soucis d'argent, bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment compliqué. J'avais décidé de garder mon compte à mon nom et j'étais la seule à pouvoir y piocher, et je me félicitais de cette décision. L'appartement revenait à Ron car il était seul propriétaire , et bien sûr la garde d'enfant n'était pas à régler étant donné que je ne lui avais jamais donné de petit monstre.

Je tournais la tête vers Drago et vit à quel point il semblait heureux, ses yeux gris brillaient et son sourire était aussi réconfortant qu'une tablette de chocolat sorcier, c'est pour vous dire. Et c'est pendant qu'il passait sa main sur ma joue que je compris, j'étais tombée de haut. Et je tombais irrévocablement dans ses bras, et mon coeur battait pour lui. Sans percevoir mon trouble.

« Tu seras bientôt libre, Hermione. »

Intérieurement je me disais que non, je ne serais plus jamais libre car il avait emprisonné mon coeur .

_**Mes histoires de coeur n'était décidément pas terminées. **_

_**[édité le 13/09/09]**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir amis lecteurs ! Bon je ne tournerais pas autour du pot, je suis **déçue** par mon propre **chapitre.** En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous réserve une** surprise** (bonne ou mauvaise vous verrez bien) pour le prochain qui arrivera sans doute** un jour** ! ^^ Bonne lecture.

Et **merci** encore pour toutes **vos reviews** qui me mettent toujours de **bonne humeur**

* * *

je vous engage à aller sur mon **blog** où j'expose mes **coups de coeur**: (point vous connaissez la suite)

* * *

Chapitre 12 

Cette soirée fut un véritable calvaire. Du moins au début.... Fortement troublée par ma découverte sur ce que je ressentais, je ne savais que faire ainsi plongée dans les yeux de cet homme. Et bien sûr les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, pourquoi s'intéresserait il à une femme comme moi, alors qu'il a Karen juste sous les yeux ? Pourquoi s'embarrasserait il de la future ex-femme de Ronald Weasley ? Il avait sans aucun doute passé l'âge des gamineries de Poudlard. Encore une multitude de questions tournoyaient dans mon cerveau, me baignant dans un océan de doutes. Pourquoi donc ma vie sentimentale était-elle si compliquée ?

Ce fut la belle avocate qui troubla notre tête-à-tête silencieux. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix douce et visiblement amusée nous chasser de son bureau.

« Excusez moi, loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser mais j'attends un client et je n'ai qu'un seul bureau. »

Honteuse, de m'être laissée happée, d'une par mes réflexions et de deux par le regard de Drago, je me relevai très vite. Flegmatique, mon compagnon se mit debout à mes côtés et m'enjoignit à le suivre hors du bureau. Nous saluâmes la belle avocate qui nous éblouit , enfin surtout moi, avec un sourire renversant. Par Rowena, où avait elle appris à sourire ainsi ?

Le bel homme blond qui m'accompagnait s'empara de ma main et m'entraina vers l'extérieur, sans me laisser le temps de protester. Une fois dans la rue déserte, et tout bonnement immonde, l'éphèbe glissa plus franchement sa main dans la mienne et m'enveloppa dans son regard de velours. Il me sourit et me demanda d'une voix joueuse de fermer les yeux.

« Pourquoi? » demandais je prudemment.

« Tu verras bien. »

« DRAGO! Dis moi sinon je ne ferme pas les yeux. » le menaçais je.

« Bon, bon bon... je vais devoir utiliser la force. »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il vint se coller contre mon dos et plaqua la paume de sa main sur mes yeux. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon oreille quand il me chuchota.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix... Hermione. »

SEIGNEUR ! La manière dont il susurrait mon prénom faisait penser à un doux ronronnement amoureux de ceux qui ne sortent pas des baldaquins de votre lit. J'en suis encore toute chose quand j'y repense. Je sentis l'habituelle traction sur mon nombril, en rouvrant les yeux la lumière n'était plus étouffée par sa main. Nous nous trouvions devant le cottage, dont le toit était étrangement noirci. Je me retournais vers Drago qui soupira d'un air las.

« L'oeuvre de mon adorable petit frère... Il est aussi dingue de potion que Severus, et tu vois ce qu'un gamin turbulent avec un chaudron peut faire comme bêtise. Déjà que même sans être turbulent, Longdubas arrivait à faire des merveilles, je te laisse imaginer les frasques de Serpico. »

Je fus tentée de défendre mon ancien partenaire de potions, même si ça aurait été hypocrite. Oui il était horriblement mauvais et ses chaudrons avaient une durée de vie assez limitée... d'ailleurs il avait eu droit à une carte fidélité chez « Au fond du chaudron ». J'ai entendu dire que la recherche sur les fonds de chaudron aurait demandé à Neville de faire parti du test final de nos réceptacles à potions. Enfin ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Drago me lâcha et m'enjoignit à le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'entrée et je vis le gai luron qu'était Serpico descendre l'escalier principal avec des sauts de cabris, j'en devins toute pâle, ayant peur qu'il ne se casse quelque chose en tombant. Mais ma frayeur était apparemment sans fondement car le garnement arriva bel et bien sur ses pieds, un sourire aussi charmeur que celui de son frère. Ce dernier avait croisé les bras et semblait fort mécontent.

« Serpico ! Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec tes potions ! »

« Mais quoi? J'ai fais attention à ne pas faire cramer ni le tapis, ni les portraits de grand-père, ni la sculpture moche que maman à acheté... j'ai pas fais exploser la bibliothèque de papa, je n'ai pas changé la couleur du plafond... » énuméra le garçon en comptant sur ses doigts.

« C'est normal... tu as fait fondre le plafond avec ta dernière invention idiot. »

Je regardais avec effarement les deux Malefoy se crêper le chignon, même si les cheveux de Serpico n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.... Ils étaient tout droit sur sa tête, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les enduire de gel et à les faire tenir à la verticale. Pour tout dire j'étais assez attendrie par ce petit bout d'homme qui se vantait de ses inventions. Je me pris à penser que peut être un jour il serait mon beau frère. QUOI ? Comment pouvais je penser une chose pareille et sans rougir? Ah... je n'ai rien dis, je sens mes joues se colorer.

Après la bagarre fraternelle, Drago revint vers moi, gêné de s'être laissé aller devant moi.

« Bon... hum.... je t'ai ramenée ici pour te laisser te changer, ta robe est là haut. Tu trouveras quelques bijoux et il me semble qu'il y a du maquillage dans un tiroir enfin tu fouilleras. Je vais te montrer. »

Il m'attrapa par la main, sans que je ne réagisse. C'est calmement, malgré mon coeur qui battait la chamade, qu'il me laissa face à une porte perdue au milieu d'un couloir au papier peint, brûlé par endroit.

« Ne fais pas attention aux brûlures, ce sont les concoctions de mon petit frère qui ont éclaboussés les murs. » soupira t il sans s'attarder. Il lâcha ma main et me donna rendez vous dans une heure dans le hall.

Une fois seule, j'entrais dans la pièce mise à ma disposition. Il s'agissait d'une chambre sans prétention, un simple lit une place à l'édredon bleu roi. Et sur ce lit, se trouvait la fameuse robe du magasin. En face se trouvait une coiffeuse en bois blanc donc le miroir avait dû être nettoyé récemment car on devinait encore les traces du chiffon qui avait servi. Le papier peint était ici impeccable et était d'un beige doux à l'oeil, apportant une certaine impression de chaleur dans la chambre douillette. Une porte dérobée entrouverte me permit de trouver une salle de bain comportant une douche et des W.C. Avec un haussement d'épaule, je me débarrassais de mes habits et entrais dans la cabine. L'eau tiède me permit de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Après tout je ne devais rien espérer de cette soirée, Drago était un gentleman et voulait juste rattraper la dernière invitation.

Après ma douche d'une dizaine de minute, je sentais bon (à mon sens) les agrumes et mes cheveux étaient presque normaux. Ma coupe courte apportait des avantages, maintenant je ne tapissais plus le sol de la douche avec mes cheveux. Je sortis de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette assez grande pour deux. Je chassais immédiatement les pensées de Drago et moi enfouis dans le cocon chaud de la serviette.

Je me séchais et enfilais des sous vêtements propres que le blond avait eu la bonne idée de ramener, mais je rougis en pensant qu'ils les avait donc vus. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais à la coiffeuse pour entamer mon maquillage et coiffage. Je n'étais pas une férue de beauté et me contentais donc d'une poudre et d'un peu de mascara. Une touche de parfum au creux de mes poignets puis sur ma nuque, et je pouvais enfiler ma robe. Je passais après un coup de peigne qui remit mes cheveux à peu près en place.

Je m'observais dans la psyché, j'étais presque regardable, sans prétention de ma part. Je jetais un oeil sur ma montre et remarquais que j'étais en retard de 5 minutes ! Je m'emparais de mon sac et y glissais ma baguette. Avec mes chaussures à léger talons, je réussis à ne pas me rompre le cou en descendant les marches, j'arrivais en vue de mon compagnon et de son jeune frère. Ce dernière me regardais avec les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche dans le même état. Lentement, il se tourna vers son aîné.

« Drago, si tu l'épouses pas, moi je le fais ! »

Je souris et rougis en même temps tandis que mon blondinet préféré venait me cueillir au bas des marches. Son regard chaud m'enveloppait comme la plus chaude des pelures. Il me sourit et regarda ensuite l'énergumène accroc des potions.

« T'es trop jeune pour elle de toute manière. »

« Oh tu sais... une petite potion de vieillissement, j'ai mon chaudron là haut. »

Avec Drago, nous nous exclamâmes en même temps. « NON ! »

Ceci nous fit rire et la tête de Serpico était impayable, j'éclatais de rire et allais l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Navrée Serpico mais je suis encore mariée. » Le gamin parut déçu et finalement haussa les épaules et rejoignit son cher Bary, j'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait du petit nom de son chaudron.

Après un dernier signe de main, Drago nous fit transplaner jusqu'au petit restaurant où nous avions mangé ensemble pour la première fois. Sur notre petite table pour deux, se trouvait une petite tulipe jaune qui se distinguait de la décoration très.... rose. Mon compagnon la prit et me la tendis avec un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai pensé que les tulipes étaient plus originales que les roses.... »

« Merci Drago, c'est adorable. » Je me penchais au-dessus de la table pour laisser un baiser sur sa joue, mais je perdais mon équilibre et m'écrasais sur ses lèvres. Rougissante je me rassis précipitamment en regardant fixement mes mains qui tremblaient. Je m'excusais d'une voix faible et attendis patiemment qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

« Hum... tu veux commander un apéritif avant les plats? »

Il aurait put trouver mieux tout de même ! Je l'embrasse, bon d'accord c'était par inadvertance, et lui ne me parle que d'apéritif. Gougea va! Je lui répondis par un sourire vague, le laissant alors se plonger dans la carte et choisir pour nous deux une coupe de champagne. Restons dans le cliché...

Le repas se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, à part l'accident du baiser bien entendu. Les plats étaient délicieux, le champagne me rendait assez.... bon d'accord très joyeuse. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup résisté à l'alcoolette de toute manière. Et ce champagne m'aidait à être plus souriante et plus déliée face à Drago qui lui gardait son sang froid. Décidément pourquoi je n'étais qu'une faible femme face à une odieuse coupe de champagne?

Nous nous attaquions enfin au dessert, mon moment favoris dans un repas ! Je regardais avec application ce que proposait la carte. N'arrivant pas à me décider, je levais le regard vers le beau blond qui partageait ma table et surpris son regard anthracite figé sur moi. Impressionnée par ce regard troublant, je m'adressais à lui d'une petite voix que je ne reconnus pas comme la mienne.

« Tu as choisi.... Drago? »

« Hum? Ah heu... oui je prendrais une dame blanche. »

Son choix ne m'aidait pas, je pensais également prendre cette délicieuse coupe glacée. Sa voix grave me parvint, et associée à ses yeux profonds je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir.

« Et toi Hermione? »

«... »

« Hermione ? Tu es avec moi? »

« Désolée....je vais prendre une pêche melba. »

Seulement à l'arrivée du serveur, j'avais déjà changé de dessert et commandais à la place une poire belle-helene. J'avais la mauvaise habitude de choisir un dessert, et de changer au dernier moment... Ronald me reprochais souvent cette drôle d'habitude, mais Drago leva juste un sourcil amusé.

« ca t'arrive souvent de changer de dessert? »

« J'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à me décider et donc je change très souvent. »

« Bec sucré je suppose? »

« Tu es décidément le remplaçant de Trewlaney. » le charriais je gentiment.

La fin de notre tête à tête fut sans choc particulier, si ce n'est une demande en mariage qui eut lieux à quelques tables de nous. Je repensais avec une certaine nostalgie à mon propre mariage. Sous la pluie. Le quidam Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné pour moi. Drago m'entraîna, après avoir réglé la note, dans une promenade dans les rues de Londres. Le léger vent qui balayait la capitale obligea mon compagnon à m'offrir son manteau, que je revêtis avec une certaine répugnance. Non pas que j'étais contre cette galanterie tout bonnement Malefoyenne mais je n'aimais pas y voir des signes que je ferais bien de ne pas voir justement.

Comment voulez vous que je garde la tête froide si l'homme que j'aime me met son manteau sur les épaules ?! Son bras se drapa bien vite autour d'ailleurs, nous rapprochant sensiblement. C'est lentement que nous atteignîmes le banc de notre première sortie. Assis dessus, nous étions enlacés comme tout couple qui se respecte, sauf que voilà nous n'étions pas un couple ! Et c'était bel et bien ce qui me perturbais.

Le champagne m'avait sans doute attaqué les neurones car je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de poser ma tête sur l'épaule réconfortante du beau blond, inspirant ainsi son eau de toilette épicée. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il tourna sa tête vers moi, ses yeux profondémment encrés dans les miens. Ses mains fraîches trouvèrent mon menton et me firent lever les yeux vers lui. Comme dans les films où tout arrive au ralentit, je vis distinctement sa langue humidifier ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les miennes en une lente et divine invitation.

J'aurais pu le repousser et m'enfuir dignement vers Neville. Sauf que j'étais une faible amoureuse face à l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves. Et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour lui.

Enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans ce baiser qui dépassait de beaucoup mes espérances, je n'entendis pas le bruit caractéristique d'un flash, ni celui des talons hauts qui s'éloignaient. Mais le lendemain, je m'en voudrais et surtout, je devinerais qui s'éloignait ce soir là.

**La pilule sera dure à avaler, c'est moi qui vous le dis. **


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à vous lecteurs :)

alors oui je sais, j'ai été longue mais vous savez, le **syndrome de la page blanche** n'est jamais simple pour nous **pauvres auteurs brimés** et malmenés... (mode Baudelaire ON). Hum bref. Merci à tous pour vos très **gentilles** review qui me remontent toujours le moral à bloc ! On en est à **196** reviews pour seulement 12 chapitres ! Un exploit ! Merci beaucoup de lire attentivement cette fiction que j'affectionne particulièrement. Voilà, bonne année à vous tous et surtout bonne lecture.

Réponse à **Clochette** : Tu dis dans ta review que tu as du mal avec le concept d'une Hermione moche. Mais dans cette fiction Hermione n'est PAS moche, elle se TROUVE moche. Grande différence. Et puis on est le plaisir de lire une fiction quand dans toutes Hermione devient une bombasse moins habillée qu'un indien d' Amazonie ? Don non Hermione n'est pas laide, elle est juste comme toutes les femmes. Elle se trouve trop ronde, pas assez ceci, pas assez cela.... rien d'immonde n'exagérons pas !!! En tout cas merci de tout coeur pour ta review qui m'a fait hyper plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 (porte malheur...)**

**Q**uand je repense à ce baiser échangé sur ce banc, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de battre la chamade. Je ne croyais pas à ces romans à l'eau de rose, peuplés de vélanes et de Rambo version midinette. Dans ces livres absurdes, les baisers étaient toujours décrits comme de grands moments de passion et d'amour. Pour moi, la bouche était juste un endroit de mon corps humide où Ron fourrait sa langue quand il voulait que l'on se glisse sous la couette. Comme toutes les fillettes, j'avais rêvé du prince charmant et de robes de princesse... seulement avec Ron à mes côtés, j'avais vite délaissé mes espoirs de gamine au placard. Etrangement, si on regarde ma situation c'est Drago qui aurait droit au titre de prince. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette jolie robe, et c'est lui qui est blond... archétype du prince charmant.

Revenons-en à notre baiser. Embrasser Drago Malefoy était une explosion de douceur. Je sentais ses lèvres masculines peser sur les miennes, que j'avais tellement mordues qu'elles étaient blessées et rouges. En même temps, s'il voulait jouer le rôle du baume à lèvre, je n'étais pas contre du tout. Mon Dieu, ais-je vraiment pensé ça ? Apparemment, oui.

Nous nous séparâmes au son du flash. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas entendu cette nuit là, trop concentrée sur la sensation de nos bouches se rencontrant. Le visage de Drago se ferma immédiatement, la douce couleur rose de ses pommettes s'évapora aussi sec. Sa mâchoire serrée, distendait sa balafre boursouflée. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la tendit vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait en courant, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de lancer un sort, le son caractéristique du transplanage explosa dans le parc désert.

Dans un grognement rageur il jeta un coup de pied dans une canette de soda qui traînait près de notre refuge. Je le regardait d'un oeil neuf, j'aurais dû avoir peur ou du moins me questionner sur l'inconnu à l'appareil photo. Mais je ne voyais que Drago, crispé par une fureur terrible, ainsi crispé et tendu, je lui trouvais une prestance que je n'avais jamais vue chez mon mari.

C'est à cet instant je crois que je me suis souvenue que mon « prince » n'en était pas un. Il avait été mangemort, contre sa volonté certes mais mangemort quand même. Et pour un serpent, il avait le sang chaud, s'énervant vite et fort. Je me souviens l'avoir vu engueuler son équipe de Quidditch... Oh seigneur, il faisait peur ce soir là. Et maintenant aussi il me faisait peur, j'osais à peine m'approcher.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et posait une main rassurante sur son avant bras. Il se dégagea assez brusquement, me faisant reculer. Je vis son visage se détendre sous la culpabilité. Drago se re avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras... et croyez moi je m'y blotti avec bonheur. Il posa sa joue contre mes cheveux courts et poussa un profond soupir, entre bien-être et lassitude.

« Qui était-ce avec l'appareil photo? » demandais-je, peu sûre de savoir que faire.

« Je ne sais pas... mais je sens que nous aurons la surprise demain matin. » souffla-t il.

Je me tus et continuait à me faire cajoler par cet homme fantastique. Je finis par m'extraire de ses bras en entendant Big Ben sonner les douze coups de minuit. Drago semblai comprendre ce qui m'inquiétait car il me prit par la main. « Je vais te raccompagner chez Longdubas si tu veux, je lui ait promis que je ne te ramènerais pas trop tard. » plaisanta-t il malgré son expression préoccupée. J'acceptais avec reconnaissance, ravie de rester avec lui encore quelques minutes.

Il prit mon bras tel un gentleman, et nous fermâmes les yeux. J'avais confiance et je ne fus pas étonnée de me retrouver à l'entrée de la petite bourgade où habitait Neville. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir passer du temps ensemble.

Nous avançâmes lentement vers la maison isolée de mon ancien camarade de classe. Le chemin était un peu boueux mais je m'en souciait comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Le bras du blond autour de mes épaules, je me sentais parfaitement bien. Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût devant le seuil de la porte. Le bras de Drago se déplaça pour que sa main puisse peigner avec douceur quelques boucles de mes cheveux. Il plaça ses deux mains autour de mon visage et se pencha vers moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent avec légèreté, et je me retrouvais une fois de plus au paradis. Quand il se retira, avec un doux sourire, je le rattrapais et embrassait avec précaution et à plusieurs reprises sa cicatrice faciale. Il eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais se laissa finalement faire, et me récompensa d'un autre baiser. Celui-ci fut plus brusque que les autres, il me serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques embrassades, avant de nous dire au revoir pour de bon. J'avais la certitude que nous nous verrions bientôt, et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

Je rentrais après qu'il ait transplané, et me retrouvait face à un Neville aux bras croisés. J'étais en retard de 20 minutes, et il n'était pas content du tout. J'affichai alors une mine dépitée et repentante qui le fit éclater de rire. Il entama la préparation d'un thé tout en me questionnant.

« Alors ? Comment c'était ? Il s'est bien comporté? Où êtes vous allés ? Il t'as embrassé ? Non ne répond pas à cette question, tu as les joues roses et le regard dans le vague. »

« Et bien... c'était parfait ! Véritablement parfait. Il m'a emmené au restaurant où nous avons bien rit et bien mangé, et donc oui nous nous sommes embrassés. Mais... il y a une ombre à ce tableau parfait. » soupira-t elle la mine s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle répondait aux questions.

« Ah? Et quoi donc ? » s'enquit le botaniste.

« Quand on s'est embrassés dans le parc... il y a eu un flash d'appareil photo et j'ignore qui ça peut bien être. C'est mauvais signe n'est ce pas? »

« Désolé Herm' mais oui je pense que c'est mauvais signe. Mais ne t'en fais pas trop non plus, tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt. Pas la peine de baliser avant. »

Neville me servit une tasse de thé, avant de s'en servir une pour lui aussi. Tous les deux assis à la petite table de la cuisine, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Je soufflais sur le liquide brûlant aromatisé avant d'en prendre une lampée. Malgré le fait que ma langue était ébouillantée, je ne tressaillit même pas, tant mes pensées étaient focalisées sur cette mystérieuse photo. Je finis ma tasse de thé en un temps record, sous l'oeil préoccupé de mon meilleur ami... il était temps que je songe à déménager.

Lasse, je me levais et embrassais mon colocataire sur la joue avant d'emprunter les escaliers vers la chambre qui m'étais attribuée. Je me déshabillais entièrement avant d'enfiler un pyjama chaud et enfin je me glissais sous la couette avec ravissement. Rejouant la journée dans ma tête, je caressais mes lèvres du bout des doigts, je sentais encore le poids des lèvres de mon... prétendant sur les miennes. Je m'endormis en souriant. Et croyez-moi, je n'allais pas sourire longtemps.

Quand je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures après m'être endormie, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'enfilais une robe de chambre de velours violette qui traînait sur une chaise et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, la radio magique annonçait la météo du jour. Je savait que Neville voulait partir en excursion avec la petite et moi je pourrais me mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau chez moi. Ou plutôt d'un travail... quoique j'aurais sûrement besoin de l'aide de mon avocate pour rencontrer ce fameux Gildas.

Je m'assis sur une des chaise et commençais à me beurrer un toast quand un hibou moyen duc au plumage ébouriffé vint toquer à la fenêtre, portant à sa patte un exemplaire de la Gazette. J'ouvris au pauvre animal qui attendit patiemment d'être payé et récompensé par du miam-hibou avant de s'envoler. Je restais tétanisée par la une de ce torchon.

« SCOOP : Le couple mythique Ronald et Hermione Weasley divorcent. Drago Malfoy mit en cause ! Lisez tout en page 2. »

C'est avec fureur que j'ai ouvert le quotidien, pour tomber nez à nez avec la fameuse photo de la veille. Bien sûr elle était animée et, malgré le côté dramatique de la chose, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette photo magnifique. Je me repris et entamait la lecture de l'article écrit par cette petite grognasse de Rita Skeeter.

« Bien sous tous rapports, le couple Weasley junior était un modèle pour beaucoup. Tandis que Ronald Weasley travaillait à nourrir son foyer en jouissant d'un poste au ministère, Hermione Weasley née Granger restait au domicile du couple pour mener à bien sa tâche de femme au foyer. Un collègue de monsieur Weasley, interrogé ce matin même, nous disait à quel point la nouvelle de leur divorce l'avait choqué. Car en effet le couple se sépare, sans descendants. La rumeur de cette séparation étant arrivée à nos oreilles, votre envoyée spéciale s'est décidée à mener l'enquête. Celle ci s'est révélée fructueuse !

D'après nos informations, Drago Malfoy, ancien ennemi du couple serait la cause de ce divorce. D'après nos propres conclusions, le fils du mangemort notoire Lucius Malfoy aurait profité de l'absence de Ronald Weasley pour conquérir sa femme , par simple désir de revanche. (voir photo).

Madame Andrew, une voisine du couple nous a assuré avoir vu le jeune Malfoy s'introduire dans l'appartement peu après le départ de monsieur Weasley pour son travail. (interview en page 4)

Voici une bien triste nouvelle, qui nous l'espérons n'affecte pas trop Ronald Weasley et nous espérons ardemment que Miss Granger retrouvera la raison.

Rita Skeeter. »

_**Oh My God ! **_

_A suivre_

* * *

_Alors pas trop décevant comme chapitre ? J'espère que non. Et qui sait peut être atteindrais je les 200 commentaires ^^ (l'espoir fait vivre hein) _


End file.
